Leur Terrible Secret
by SvartAlfe
Summary: Un amour est toujours dur à s'avouer, d'autant plus lorsque l'on porte un terrible secret, et lorsque les deux âmes sœurs se trouvent, elles ne sont jamais à l'abri des complots de terribles jalousies... ZoSan
1. Chapter 1

_**Auteur **_: SvartAlfe, Drow, deux mots pour une même signification ; Elfe de la Nuit

_**Origine**_ : Le contexte et les personnages viennent de One Piece, THE plus grand shonen

_**Genre**_ : Humour/Romance

_**Disclaimer**_ : Eiichiro Oda est le seul et l'unique (oui bah on s'en doute) possesseur des personnages, des mondes, mais l'histoire vient de moi !)

* * *

Cette fic est de style YAOI, vous voilà prévenus, donc si c'est pour laisser des commentaires insultants ou dégradants (les deux étant liés ^^) c'est une perte de temps pour vous =D. J'attends vos commentaires, vos critiques, tout ce qui pourra rendre la lecture plus agréable pour vous, petits lecteurs chéris ;)

* * *

_**C**hapitre_ **I**

« **_L_**e bretteur aux cheveux verts du Vogue Merry était en train de rêvasser, de repenser à son passé, ce jour où sa rivale disparu... Elle lui manquait, il avait du mal à se l'admettre et encore plus à l'assumer. Il était accoudé à la balustrade de la fière embarcation de son capitaine et il continuait de se remettre en question, sur son rêve, celui qu'il se disputait avec _elle_. Devenir le plus grand escrimeur au monde. Il lui avait juré, il le ferait, c'était sur... Tout au moins il le voulait, mais y arriverait-il? Il était nostalgique ces derniers temps, cette fille, cette fille qui se battait si bien, cette fille à la volonté inébranlable, cette fille au mental d'acier, cette fille qui fut son amie... Il aurait voulut être là et se mesurer contre elle. Il en avait battu plus d'un, des puissants... Mais aussi jeunes qu'ils étaient, elle l'avait toujours battu. Que serait-elle, si elle était toujours là? Il l'aurait forcément battu, pensait-il dès qu'il remportait un combat. Mais au final, il en doutait..  
« -AAAARGH! Se mit il à crier. Putain de cicatrice... Mihawk, j'aurais ta peau, je le ferais pour elle... Murmura-t-il en passant sa main sur sa douleur.  
-Zoro? L'interpella une voix dans son dos.  
-Hmm?  
-Ça va comme tu veux?  
-C'est bon... bougonna-t-il sans se retourner.  
-Mais je suis médecin, je t'ai entendu crié et...  
-Chopper, c'est bien la première fois que tu te rends comte que tu es médecin, répondit il, se forçant à sourire de façon narquoise en se retournant.  
-Z..Z...Zoro... tu saignes! » Ce dernier regarda en direction que le petit sabot pointait : sa si grande cicatrice s'était mise à saigner. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait sans raison, elle devenait de plus en plus résistante et supportait même certains combats, et pourtant, à ce moment, elle s'était ouverte. A cause du souvenir et de ce qu'il impliquait?  
« -Qu'est-ce qui va pas Zoro? Vu que tu n'as pas eu d'efforts, c'est forcément un souci, le stress...  
-T'es médecin ou psy? » Répliquait le blessé.  
L'échange s'arrêta là. Le renne médecin du nom de Tony Tony Chopper décréta qu'il fallait mieux laisser l'escrimeur seul. Il partit donc, triste et bougonnant vers les cuisines...  
« -Sanji, tu peux me faire un sandwich? Demanda-t-il au cuisinier.  
-Pas de problème. C'est pour Robin ou Nami?  
-Pour moi! J'ai faim!  
-Hein, que toi? Lui lança-t-il avec un ton déçu _(ils sont aimables avec ce pauvre renne...)_  
-Oui que moi! Ou peut être quelque chose aussi pour Zoro, il va pas super bien...  
-Hein? Le grand Zoro s'est confié à toi? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Lui demanda-t-il fort indiscret.  
-Pff, t'y comprendrais rien... C'est l'instinct animal qui est en moi qui me permet de le deviner, c'est tout, répondit-il d'un ton faussement hautain qui ne lui ressemblait guerre.  
-Ouais c'est ça... Bon, tu veux quoi?  
-Un sandwich je t'ai dit.  
-J'ai comprit ça... Mais à quoi?  
-Oh rien de très lourd, il est tard, je vais pas tarder à dormir...  
-Salade et tomates?  
-Oui, et puis heu... Du fromage, du beurre, la sauce piquante aussi, mais pas trop, et puis met du saucisson du... » Mais le cuisiner avait déjà la tête dans les nuages, il se surprit à penser à Zoro, qu'il était intrigué de le savoir en mauvais état!  
« -Chopper, ça fait trop d'ingrédients, le coupa-t-il, je te laisse le frigo, mais attention, ne dis rien à Luffy sinon il va être jaloux. Tu te fais le sandwich que tu veux... Mais n'abuses pas trop! Et ne touches pas au poisson de ce matin... Et tu ranges tout correctement, sinon tu manges plus rien pendant une semaine! Le mit-en garde le blond.  
-Merci Sanji», lui répondit-il les yeux pleins de larmes.  
Et pendant que le petit médecin se jeta sur le frigo, dans l'ombre Sanji avançait vers Zoro, les yeux cachés derrière ses mèches blondes, pour seule lumière sa cigarette, toujours allumée...  
« -Tu t'entraînes pas ce soir? Hasarda-t-il.  
-J'ai autre chose à faire.  
-Je croyais que c'était le plus important? Demanda-t-il surprit.  
-Et bien tu te trompes, rétorqua-t-il en se retournant, reposant le dos contre la barrière.  
-Ta cicatrice est à nouveau ouverte...  
-Tu as l'œil, et que d'un seul, tu m'épates...» répondit l'homme aux cheveux verts, faussement humoristique. Le blond s'avança et se planta devant lui.  
« -C'est quoi le problème au juste Zoro?  
-Des souvenirs, répondit-il dans un soupir.  
-Tu sais, si je peux faire quelque chose... tenta Sanji.  
-Pourquoi cette attention? Demanda l'escrimeur, surprit.  
-Heu... Et bien, heu, tu es dans le même équipage que moi et je ne veux pas que ta baisse de régime nous affecte. C'es tout, bredouilla le cuistot.  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit il d'un ton neutre.  
-Et bien je m'inquiète pour les filles, si ça venait a ricocher sur leur sourire ou...  
-Ta gueule, le coupa sèchement Zoro. T'as quoi au juste avec les nanas?  
-Un fâcheux secret» , avoua le blond après quelques instants de réflexion  
Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que les deux pirates (qui l'étaient le voulant ou non) se retournèrent, accoudés à regarder les vagues que produisait le Vogue Merry sur la mer calme.  
« -C'est quoi ton souvenir? Demanda Sanji au bout d'un long silence.  
-C'est quoi ton secret? Répondit l'interlocuteur.  
-Mais rien, oublie moi ça, dit il dans un sourire mal à l'aise, la main derrière la nuque.  
-Tss, dans le genre « je sais pas cacher la vérité » t'es balaise, charia le bretteur.  
-Ouais bah toi c'est dans le genre pas aimable, murmura-t-il.  
-Ré-pè-tes moi ça plus fort si tu es un hom-me, incendia Zoro en prenant soin d'articuler chaque syllabe, se mettant face à lui.  
-Tu as très bien entendu, dit l'homme au pied si puissant, tout en faisant un cercle de fumée de sa cigarette en direction de l'homme aux katanas.  
-Tu sais que j'aime pas ça! hurla ce dernier en agitant ses mains pour écarter la fumée.  
-Que tu n'aimes pas quoi? Ça? Dit Sanji en recommençant ces cercles.  
-RHAAAA! » Continua Zoro sur le ton qu'il était, se jetant sur lui.  
Sanji, peu préparé à cette « attaque »,se laissa percuté et tomba au sol, tel une poupée de chiffon. Zoro l'empêchait de bouger, les mains sur les épaules de sa « victime », les genoux de chaque coté du corps de Sanji, sans pour autant avoir un contact.)  
« -Tu recommences pas, okay?  
-Sinon quoi? Demanda Sanji d'un regard taquin.  
-Tu risquerais de le regretter, répondit lentement Zoro en rapprochant son visage de celui de sa victime.  
-Ça m'étonnerait, annonça le cuistot avec une voix mielleuse.  
-Tu en es sur? Murmura Zoro à l'oreille de Sanji.  
-Et bien, fais quelque chose que je regretterais, dit il avec un sourire presque sadique.  
Alors que Zoro refit face à Sanji et qu'il s'en approcha, un bruit de sabots se fit entendre sur le bois de leur embarcation.  
« -ZOROOOOOOOO NE LE TUE PAS! ON VA TROUVER UN MOYEN D'ARRANGER TOUT ÇA! Hurla Chopper en pleure, courant vers les deux... duellistes?  
-C'est bon doc', je testais juste si Zoro était pas à bout de forces (regardant le sujet de sa phrase) et ça va, à peu près... »  
Zoro baissa la tête, ses boucles d'oreilles s'entrechoquaient. Il se releva en un mouvement, se pencha vers son ancienne victime et lui tendit la main, que le dernier accepta pour se relever.  
« -Merci pour cet entraînement cuistot, mais c'est pas terminé. Sa phrase se termina en un murmure dans l'oreille.  
-Mais j'y compte bien, répondit l'intéressé.  
-Je peux comprendre? Osa Chopper.  
-Non, dirent les deux ex-rivaux.  
-D'accord » , et il rit mal à l'aise.  
Les deux hommes partirent aux cabines, laissant un Chopper confus et soucieux.  
_Ils vont se tuer et je ne pourrais rien y faire, je dois prévenir quelqu'un...Robin, elle saura faire quelque chose, quoi que Luffy est le capitaine... Mais il comprend rien à rien..._ Oui, il était embarrassé, d'une chose qu'il pensait cerner, alors qu'il ne savait même pas de quoi elle parlait... »


	2. Chapter 2

_**C**__hapitre_** II**

___« **_L_**e matin fut fort brumeux pour notre pauvre renne. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et ne cessait de changer d'avis. Il fallait qu'il informe quelqu'un, c'était sur. Mais qui pourrait rester discret et arranger les choses? Il avait déjà fait sa liste, Luffy n'était clairement pas la personne adapté, cela allait de soit, il ne comprendrait pas tout, voir rien. Nami n'aurait pas vraiment arrangé les choses... Pipo n'avait pas le tact adéquat, Franky était encore un membre bien trop récent, quant à lui, il tremblait rien qu'à l'idée d'aller les voir... Robin serait la meilleure personne.  
Profondément absorbée dans une lecture, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence du docteur, tout au moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, car elle avait une paire d'yeux qui se promenaient dans la pièce...  
-AAAAAAAAAARGHh! Hurla Chopper complètement horrifié.  
-Cela t'apprendra qu'il faut frapper aux portes, répliqua l'archéologue, le sourire remplit de malice.  
-Mais ne laisse pas traîner tes yeux comme ça, répliqua-t-il en baissant la tête, fort confus.  
-Pour les indiscrets comme toi, si... Et ce sera pire la prochaine fois, répliqua-t-elle, ses deux paires d'yeux qui fixaient la pauvre bête tremblante.  
-Ou..Oui Robin, bégueta-t-il.  
-Que me vaut ta visite ? Si c'est pour un ouvrage, je t'ai déjà dit d'emmener tous les livres qui concernaient la médecine avec toi. J'ai besoin de calme ici.  
-Ce n'est pas pour ça Robin, répondit-il mal à l'aise. Comme Robin laissait un silence après lui, il décida de se lancer et de lui expliquer son problème.  
-Tu sais, hier soir, Zoro a eu sa cicatrice qui s'est mise à s'ouvrir, sans s'être entraîné, précisa-t-il, ce qui eu le mérite d'intéresser la jolie brune. Et puis je lui ai demandé si ça allait, il est resté bougon, comme à son habitude... Et puis j'ai demandé à Sanji de me faire un sandwich, et puis je lui ai parlé de Zoro et...  
-Abrèges s'il te plaît, lui dit-elle d'une voix des plus neutres.  
-Heu oui, et donc Sanji est allé le rejoindre, et quand j'ai finit mon sandwich, j'ai voulut voir l'état de Zoro... Il se battait avec Sanji! J'ai peur qu'ils se tuent Robin, murmura-t-il.  
Se fut au tour de l'archéologue d'être intriguée.  
-Écoutes Chopper, ce n'est peut être pas ce que l'on croit...  
-Ha et quoi alors ? Répondit-il paniqué.  
-Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir, conclue-t-elle en fermant son livre.  
Alors ils se regardèrent, puis Chopper rajouta :  
-Mais ça doit rester entre toi et moi...  
-Ne te fais pas de soucis, assura-t-elle.  
-Merci, répondit-il soulagé.  
Et il partit, se jurant de faire attention quand il rentrerait la prochaine fois.

_Pendant ce temps là..._

Sanji coupait son poisson, le sourcil froncé _(vu que l'on ne sait pas ce qui se passe pour l'autre... du moins pas maintenant)_ se remémorant la scène de la veille. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête? Trop pensif, il ne se rendit pas compte et le couteau changea de trajectoire, et se planta dans le pouce de ce dernier. Il ne hurla pas, il serra les dents et se contenta de gémir de douleur. Il retira le couteau avec rage et analysa son pouce... ses traits se détendirent :  
-Bon, ça va, ça aurait put être pire...  
Décidé à être plus concentré, il fit attention à chacun de ses gestes... _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que son souvenir?_ N'y tenant plus et peu rassuré à l'idée de s'abîmer les mains _(Rappelons qu'il veut protéger ses mains pour continuer à cuisiner et que c'est pour cela qu'il combat exclusivement avec les jambes)_, il sortit espérant trouvé le bretteur qui lui donnerait (peut-être) la réponse qu'il attend.»

______« **_P_**endant qu'il s'avançait vers Zoro, son esprit était voyageur... Trop à son gout. Il s'était passé trop de choses, la veille. Zoro l'avait prit sur le ton du duel, mais pour le cuisinier, c'était bien plus que ça, mais comment l'avait prit l'homme aux katanas? Il ne savait plus et était perdu. Il voulait en parler avec lui, savoir si cette ...envie... avait été partagée, ou si il se faisait simplement des illusions? Il aurait voulu avoir une réponse, oui, encore une... Cette envie si soudaine, si profonde qui avait sommeillé si longtemps en lui sans se l'avouer, ce combat qui était si... corps-à-corps. Il s'arrêta, expira, et se remit dans sa quête au bretteur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie l'ombre qu'il a temps cherché se dessiner sur le parquet de leur navire... Le cœur battant, il s'approcha, et attendit derrière un mur, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix si familière...  
-Tu ne peux pas compter seulement sur toi, Zoro.  
-C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses, Robin, répondit-il d'une voix triste, ce qui surprit Sanji.  
-Il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un qui puisse t'aider, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix stricte mais apaisante.  
-J'ai trouvé quelqu'un, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'a trouvé, ni pour quel motif, répondit-il, le regard vague en direction de la cachette de Sanji. A ce moment là, le blond plaqua son dos contre le mur, essayant de ne faire qu'un avec ce dernier pour ne pas se faire repérer... Quand il se sentit soudain attiré par la paroi de bois, tenu en arrière avec une main sur la bouche.  
-Tu as entendu des choses que tu n'aurais pas dut, mais je suis aussi fautive que toi, j'aurais put t'en empêcher... A toi d'en faire bon usage... murmura la voix de Robin dans son oreille. La pression fut relâchée, il se retourna, regarda en direction d'où se trouvait l'archéologue précédemment... Et elle y était toujours. _Les fruits du démon_, pensait-il. La brune ravie quitta l'homme aux cheveux verts pensif, passa devant le blond inquiet... Les laissant seuls, pour une nouvelle soirée. Le cuistot attendit, quelques instants, le cœur tapant avec frénésie dans la poitrine._ Je le veux,_ pensait-il totalement gêné. Il remercia quiconque le voudrait d'être dans une période de la journée où seule la lune éclairait le ponton... Nul ne pouvait voir qu'il était rouge pivoine, même son futur adversaire si particulier...  
-T'en as mis du temps, Prince...  
-Rha je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça!!! Répondit Sanji agacé (_et pour de vrai_ [voir les tomes concernant leur voyage à Alabasta pour ce surnom] 3 )

Zoro se contenta de répondre par un petit rire.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?  
-Rien, répondit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement, un air malicieux dans les yeux.  
-Tu as fais quelque chose que je n'ai pas apprécié, n'est-ce pas? Répliqua le mécheux d'un même ton.  
-Possible, répondit-il étonné par cette question.  
-Alors c'est à mon tour, dit il avec un sourire largement dessiné, crachant sa fumée de cigarette dans les yeux de notre escrimeur préféré... qui le fit réagir au quart de tour. Sanji préparé à une attaque, se raidit _(doit on précisé qu'il était déja raide sur une partie du corps?)_ et attendit... tout sauf ce qui allait lui arriver. »


	3. Chapter 3

_**C**__hapitre_** III**

« **_O_**h oui, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Tout sauf à ça. Pas comme ça. Pas ici. Mais au final, il n'attendait que ça, il pensait que c'était impossible, mais il l'imaginait souvent, et le voulait. Alors oui, Zoro avait approché ses lèvres de celles de Sanji. Tellement surprit, ce dernier resta l'œil écarquillé alors que le bretteur l'embrassait, les yeux fermés... Notre blond prenait plaisir, commença à prendre ses aises et à fermer l'œil que tout le monde voyait si bien... Zoro ressentit ce relâchement et en profita, il fit pénétrer avec passion sa langue, caressa le palais du cuisinier, à leur plus grand plaisir... Sanji n'y tenant plus, passa ses mains dans les cheveux verts pendant que les autres paires de mains se baladaient sous le T-shirt. Prit d'une énorme bouffée de chaleur, le cuistot se retira lentement, à la déception du bretteur, qui ne laissait pourtant rien paraître.  
-Cuisinier, c'est le met le plus délicieux que tu m'aies offert depuis notre rencontre, lui murmura-t-il dans le coin de l'oreille, tout en prenant ledit cuisinier par les hanches pour le rapprocher de lui.  
-Mais tu n'en es qu'à l'entrée... lui dit il d'un air farouche.

_Au même instant..._

-Tu sais Chopper, j'ai pas l'impression qu'ils sont vraiment ennemis, dit Robin d'une voix neutre.  
-Tu es donc aveugle? A quoi te servent tous tes yeux? Juste à faire peur!? Ils vont se tuer! Hurlait-il.  
-Je suis sure que non, répliaqua-t-elle pour elle même _(car même si elle voulait le dire au renne, il ne l'aurait pas entendu tant il était dans son film...)_en souriant... mais triste à la fois.

_Continuons..._

-Seulement l'entrée? Demanda le bretteur faussement surprit.  
-Oui... Mais je doute que tu puisses payer la totalité du menu... Il ne le laissa pas répliquer. Il s'était déjà emparer de ses lèvres, et au grand plaisir de ce dernier, il prit aussi possession de sa langue. Mais Zoro, n'appréciant guère être dominé, sentit comme une poussé en lui et reprit le dessus sur le blond. Il lui enleva son t-shirt dont il connaissait déjà le torse qu'il abritait. L'homme aux cheveux verts étaient déjà torse nu, alors leur deux corps se frôlaient, se cherchaient, se découvraient, se touchaient, se frottaient, pendant que leur langue se caressaient et continuaient à faire connaissance... L'escrimeur, ayant un éternel besoin de nouvelles sensations glissa ses mains dans le dos du cuistot _(qui se faisait d'ailleurs cuisiné...)_, ses mains froides, qui en fit frissonner sa victime... Il ignora et continua de descendre, les pausa sur les rondeurs de Sanji. Mais le tissus le gêna et recommença son mouvement à même la peau... ce qui le surprit d'ailleurs.  
-Hmm, gémit ce dernier... Zoro en sourit, fière et satisfait.  
Mais encore une fois, les rôles s'échangèrent et l'homme au sourcil tordu tordant saisit son prédateur et l'attira avec fougue vers lui, déstabilisant le bretteur, qui sourit à cette attaque.  
-Tu corses toujours les choses... répliqua-t-il dans un murmure.  
Pour toutes réponses, il s'approcha et mordit l'oreille ou pendaient les 3 boucles d'oreilles. Sous l'effet du plaisir, le prédateur devenu gibier inclina son cou, laissant une nouvelle aire de jeux pour Sanji. Il arrêta donc de mordre pour y passer sa langue et la fit glisser dans le cou... L'homme aux cheveux verts n'y tenant plus, essaya de se retourner mais le nouveau maître apprenait vite et anticipa son geste; il le bloqua et continua, comme si de rien était. La proie devenue faible se relâcha et reprit plaisir, ferma les yeux en souriant... Jusqu'à la brutalité nouvelle d'une pression dans son cou. Qu'est-ce que faisait le blond? Inquiet, il se raidit, et comprit... Il laissait sa trace. Quand il comprit, il fut heureux de la décision de son dominateur, du Seme de l'instant. Ce fut d'ailleurs à son tour de gémir...

_Pendant ce temps là..._

Nami était là, tranquillement installée près de ses orangers adorés, qu'elle bichonnait toujours avec le même soin. Et évidemment, elle leur parlait...  
-Je suis désolée pour hier soir, je suis pas venue vous voir, mais je me suis endormie comme une masse! Il vous faudrait deux rations de ce splendide engrais...  
Elle chercha donc autour d'elle son sac d'engrais... mais il n'en restait plus qu'un. Elle retournait tout, sachant pertinemment que les réserves étaient soigneusement cachées par le cuisinier.  
-Si seulement Luffy n'avait pas mangé de l'engrais on aurait pas eu besoin de les cacher... disait-elle tout bas.  
Voyant l'heure, elle décida de faire le tour du Vogue Merry à la recherche du blond, qui lui seul savait la cachette des fameuses graines... Mais sans l'appeler, il faisait tard, elle avait trop peur de réveiller ses amis. Elle errait donc, seule sur le ponton, trainant les pieds, les mains dans les poches, regardant le sol avec passion... croyait-elle. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle était partie dans les plus profonds de ses souvenirs, les plus durs... Ceux qui la hantaient le plus souvent. La voix de Belmer résonnait encore dans son esprit, même si les remords rongeait un peu les harmoniques qu'elle dégageait. Elle ferma les yeux, pour mieux se rappeler... Serait-elle fière d'elle en ce moment? Elle l'ignorait. Elle vivait des aventures extraordinaires depuis sa rencontre avec le téméraire Luffy qui s'était tant battu pour elle, qui avait eu foi en elle. Elle commença à sourire en pensant à lui, à tout ce qu'il avait fait... et elle termina en une grimace, se rappelant que si elle cherchait le cuisinier, c'était à cause de son appétit jamais rassasié. Elle passa donc dans la cuisine, mais le maître des lieux n'y était pas...  
-Si il est pas dans sa cuisine, il dort...  
Déçue, elle partit vers les cabines... mais sur son chemin, elle vit des ombres en mouvement... Intriguée et même inquiète pour l'équipage, elle s'approcha à pas de loup... Si c'était des pirates qui tentaient de les piller, c'est eux qui se feraient dépouiller! Plus décidée que jamais, elle avança encore... Jusqu'à entendre deux voix qui lui étaient familières...»


	4. Chapter 4

_**C**hapitre_ **IV**

Elle s'approchait donc avec lenteur. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici?_ Elle fit demi tour, leur vie ne l'interessait pas... Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle s'evertuait à penser. _Bon, j'ai rien à perdre, moi aussi j'ai le droit de me promener sur le Vogue Merry, n'est-ce pas?_ Il ne restait qu'un tournent entre Nami et les deux hommes, qu'une mince palissade qui les protégeait...  
-NAMI!!!! Hurla la seconde voix féminine de l'équipage. Dépeches toi!  
Zoro et Sanji étaient là, comme figés, leurs lèvres en suspend l'une sur l'autre. Ils en se regardaient plus mais regardaient en direction de la voix de Robin. Aucun des deux n'osa bouger. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'ils remarquèrent la silhouette longiligne de Nami. Le rythme de leur coeur s'accelerait. Ils peinaient à avaler leur salive. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils cherchaient déjà des excuses pour leur comportement... Et l'ombre s'éloigna.  
-J'arrive Robin! murmura Nami du plus fort possible, pour ne pas reveiller ses compagnons.  
Tous soupirèrent. Nami voulait savoir ce qui se passait derrière tout ça _(suite au prochain épisode, elle perd rien pour attendre Mouahaha) _, Zoro et Sanji étaient soulagés, de même que Robin...  
-Ha, c'est marrant un peu de piment comme ça, tu trouves pas? demanda le cuistot, complètement gêné.  
Zoro se contenta de baisser la tête, de ré-ajuster ses vêtements, et il partit en embrassant le cuisinier, qu'il laissait dans le plus profond des désarroi.

-Qu'y a t-il de si important Robin ? demanda Nami inquiète.

-Le Vogue Merry dérive, on a perdu le cap, répondit l'architecte avec le plus grand des sangs froids.

-Depuis quand c'est comme ça ? Répondit elle en reprenant son calme, consciente du danger.

-Je l'ignore, j'ai remarqué ça toute à l'heure.

-Bon, je prends le Loag Pose et je vais recalculer notre trajectoire.

-Il me semble déchargé, mais après tout, je n'y connais pas grand chose dans ce domaine, reprit la brune.

Nami prit compte de la remarque de son amie, et analysa la si précieuse boussole.

-Non tout va bien, c'est gentil de me faire part de tes remarques, répliqua la rousse, avec un grand sourire. On a dérivé de quelques dixièmes de degrés, c'est récent à ce que j'en vois là, ça va être simple à rattraper, heureusement que tu as intervenu à temps Robin ! Remercia la rouquine.

-Oui je sais, murmura cette dernière pour elle même. Je vais aux couchettes, bonne nuit Nami, répondit elle plus fort, pour que cette fois ci, Nami puisse l'entendre.

Sanji était resté figé, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait il aller le rechercher, continuer ce qu'il désirait depuis qu'il était rentré dans l'équipage du chapeau de paille, depuis qu'il avait rencontré le chasseur de pirates . Il s'assit par terre, replia ses genoux sur lui même, et plongea sa tête dans ses jambes qu'il tenait. Il ne lui restait plus que ça à faire. Il avait encore l'odeur de Zoro sur lui, la douceur de sa peau dans ses mains, le gout de ses lèvres sur les siennes et la sensation si bonne de sa langue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il tremblait, était-ce le froid, la peur, le manque, ou le rappel du plaisir qui lui faisait ça ? Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, ne ressentait plus rien. Il était complètement vide, comme si le bretteur était partit emportant tout avec lui. Pourtant, il ressentait encore la présence de l'homme aux cheveux verts, il sentait sa main sur son épaule… Non, ce n'était pas sa main à lui, cette main était plus fragile, plus fine… Il se retourna donc brusquement.

-Robin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ho, je ne trouve pas vraiment le sommeil, et toi ?

-Je regardais la mer, répondit le blond, en manque d'argument.

-Hmm… En pleine nuit, dans tes genoux ? Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'est original, dit elle en souriant, et s'asseyant près de lui.

-Pour tout te dire… commença Sanji, je…

-Ne me dis rien, tu aurais voulu que je le sache, tu me l'aurais dit au premier coup, je me trompe ? Le coupa t'elle.

-Il est vrai, répondit il avec ce même sourire triste.

-Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de venir me parler si tu en as le besoin, je sais que je ne suis pas forcement la personne que tu apprécies le plus, en qui tu as confiance, mais je pourrais toujours te prêter une oreille, répondit elle avec un clin d'œil.

-C'est gentil… Mais au fond, l'un comme l'autre, ils le savaient, rien ne pouvait soulager le mal si profond et encré du cuisinier. Les espoirs prenaient leur temps pour se faire remplacer par le désarroi. Le blond se rendait à l'évidence, entre lui et l'homme aux cheveux verts, ce ne sera plus jamais pareil, mais il ignorait dans quel sens.

-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Robin, fixant l'horizon invisible, d'une voix impassible.

-Mais, heu, de qui tu parles ? Bafouilla t'il.

-N'ignores pas tes sentiments, c'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner. Je sais ce que ça donne, crois moi ou non… Je te laisse, réfléchis, fais le point, mais surtout, fais nous de la bonne nourriture, comme d'habitude, et tout ira bien, lui dit-elle en reposant une main sur son épaule. Sanji n'eu pas le temps de répondre, il était seul quand un « merci » sortit de sa bouche.

Zoro s'était enfermé, là ou personne ne viendrait à cette heure là, enfin, une seule personne aurait put. Il se sentait déstabilisé, comme jamais, et affreusement seul. Il passait ses mains sur les éléments de travail, là où le cuisinier s'exerçait toujours. Il ouvrit les tiroirs, examinant les lames des couteaux avec passion…

-C'est sur que ça ne vaut pas tes katanas, mais ça me suffit bien…

-Ils n'ont pas la même utilité…

-Et sont pourtant indispensables, tu ne trouves pas ? Répondit la silhouette dans l'ombre.

L'homme aux grandes lames n'osait pas se retourner, sachant ce qu'il se trouvait derrière lui.

-Pourquoi ? demanda simplement le cuisinier. Zoro ne savais toujours pas quoi répondre, il s'était enfermé dans les cuisines, attendant seulement que Sanji revienne, mais regrettant son geste présent, il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas dut agir ainsi.

-Tu m'as fuit, tu m'as laissé. Pourquoi ?

L'homme à la cicatrice s'appuya et commença à se retourner, mais le blond relança son attaque :

-Je ne suis pas à ton goût c'est ça ? Je ne suis qu'une erreur ? Un parasite dans l'homme que tu es ?

Zoro crispa sa mâchoire, et finit par se retourner complètement.

-C'est ce que tu crois vraiment ? Tu me vois capable de ça ? Oui effectivement j'ai des rêves, des ambitions, mais il y a des choses qui passent avant, ou alors qui sont des rêves… Il se rapprochait de Sanji à chacune de ses phrases. C'est peut être le fait qu'ils deviennent réalité qui m'effraie, tu ne crois pas ? Cela me semblait tellement impossible, et je le vois se réaliser, tu peux comprendre que j'ai du mal à tout assimiler ? Que ça me perturbe ?

Il était déjà arrivé au niveau du cuisinier. Ils pouvaient se voir, bien qu'ils soient dans l'obscurité. Leur bouche était entrouverte, comme si ils voulaient respirer l'air de l'autre.

-Et alors, pourquoi as tu fuis ? insista Sanji.

Pour seule réponse, Zoro le prit par la taille, anéantit l'espace qui les séparait et l'embrassa. Cette étreinte s'eternisa, leur baiser devint de plus en plus passionnel, puis le blond le repoussa soudainement :

-Tu vas repartir après, c'est ça ?

Zoro ignora sa question et enfoui sa tête dans le torse de Sanji qui, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, admirant leur reflet dans l'obscurité.

-C'est pas toi qui déteste qu'on touche à tes cheveux ? Demanda Sanji en plaisantant.

-Si, quand ce sont les personnes que je n'aime pas, répondit Zoro, sortant de son mutisme.

Alors l'homme aux petites lames le prit dans ses bras à son tour, le serrant contre lui.

-Que se passera t'il demain ?

* * *

Je risque de m'absenter un petit temps, une semaine tout au plus, mais je reviendrais! =)

J'attends vos remarques avec impatience (L) Et merci a Marie, pour tes premières reviews (LLL)


	5. Chapter 5

_**C**hapitre_ **V**

Zoro était là, dans son hamac, à rêver, comme bien des soirs, mais cette fois ci, la corde du hamac était plus tendu, Cette fois ci, il avait une tête blonde à caresser, des doux bras qui l'enlaçaient. Il sentait le souffle régulier de Sanji et il essayait de se réguler dessus. Instinctivement, il cherchait des excuses pour le lendemain matin, qu'est-ce qu'il pourra dire à ses compagnons? Qu'est-ce qui expliquait son attitude? Il ne pouvait pas encore faire ce que l'on appelle "s'afficher". Il se sentait à nouveau perdu, ça faisait beaucoup en si peu de temps, cette situation ne lui plaisait guère d'ailleurs. Le bretteur devenait dépendant du cuistot, et ça ne lui plaisait guère non plus. Maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il désirait, il avait peur de ce que ça pouvait créer. Il se sentait stupide, pour une des premières fois de sa vie, il désirait tellement le blond, corps et âme. Il passa sa main sur les cheveux blonds, qu'il trouvait si doux. Il les dégageait petit à petit du visage de Sanji, et sa curiosité s'éveilla… que se cachait-il derrière cette mèche rebelle? Il savait que si Sanji cachait cette partie du visage, ce n'était pas pour rien... Mais curieux, trop sûrement, il commença à retirer les cheveux, adaptant sa vue à l'obscurité croissante, quand on le saisit au poignet.-Non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, répondit le blond, ce serait trop facile, finit-il dans un sourire que l'homme aux cheveux verts finit par trouver sadique... Mais il aimait ça, justement, à sa grande surprise.

-Aurais tu quelque chose à me cacher... Prince? Répondit le dernier avec un sourire qu'il tentait d'égaler.

Mais Sanji était déjà partit dans ses songes, se rappelant ce que cachait la mèche... Il soupira. L'espace de quelques instants, il oublia Zoro, il oublia qu'il partageait le hamac de Zoro... Il s'en voulu, et décida de resserrer son étreinte, comme pour se faire pardonner.

-C'est donc là que se cache ton secret, n'est-ce pas? Demanda l'escrimeur d'une voix triste.

-J'en ai bien l'impression...

Et comme pour le rassurer, le pardonner, Zoro lui caressa les cheveux... Son geste se prolongeait, il devenait presque machinal. Il commençait à somnoler, pensant même que Sanji dormait lui aussi. Mais le blond n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête tous ses souvenirs. En même temps, il savait que des moments comme ceux là seraient rares, peut-être même que ce serait le seul… Alors il décida de prendre les devants, trop désireux de l'être qui était à ses côtés… Il commença à faufiler ses mains sous le T-shirt du bretteur. Quand il passa sur la cicatrice infligée par Mihawk, il sentit le corps frémir à son contact. _Une zone sensible, hmmm… c'est bon à retenir ça_, se disait-il pour lui-même. Il s'y attarda, la dessinant du bout de ses doigts, admirant les ondulations qu'il causait à l'homme aux grandes lames. Ce dernier se retenait d'ailleurs de gémir, laissant quelques sifflements s'échapper. Fier de lui, le cuisinier décida de se montrer encore plus entreprenant, se mettant à califourchon sur Zoro. Il lui enleva la totalité de ses hauts, d'une manière un peu plus sauvage.

-Dis moi, tu espérais dominer longtemps? Demanda Zoro. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, déjà il s'était emparé de ses épaules et l'avait fait pivoté sous lui… Sanji parvint à percevoir le sourire de son Seme… qui était des plus satisfait. Ce dernier décida à son tour de dévêtir le blond, mais il s'y prit de façon différente… Il s'empara du bout des manches et les tira, faisant remonter la chemise doucement… Dès qu'elle laissait apparaître une nouvelle zone, il l'embrassait, bien qu'il s'arrêta pour passer sa langue autour du nombril de Sanji, qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Il lâcha quelques instants la chemise pour que ses mains puissent suivre le mouvement de la langue… laissant à nouveau Sanji dans le noir de son vêtement. Il prit connaissance de chaque partie de son torse, et remonta ses lèvres tout en finissant d'enlever la chemise. Quand Sanji eu enfin reprit l'air, il fut surprit d'avoir a nouveau le souffle coupé… Zoro commençait à lécher les tétons du cuisinier, rendant sa langue de plus en plus précise… quand il remarqua que la respiration du blond se stabilisait, il décida de pimenter à nouveau la chose, et les lui mordilla. Il sentit le torse du Uké se contracté soudainement, il devina qu'il retenait l'expression de ses sentiments… N'y tenant plus, Sanji s'agrippa au dos de Zoro, qui fut d'ailleurs surprit de cette attaque… Il relâcha son emprise et remonta dans le cou. Il avait envie, lui aussi, de laisser sa trace sur sa proie, mais il avait une impression de déjà vu… Le cuisinier se rallongea, comme si les sensations n'étaient plus assez fortes, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'escrimeur. Ce dernier se sentait même un peu lassé de ce petit jeu, il voulait aller plus loin… entamer plus profondément le sujet. Il se redressa, se mit en appui sur ses jambes et du bout des doigts, il redescendit le long du corps de Sanji, s'attardant sur son nombril. Puis, l'anneau en métal de sa ceinture lui bloquait l'accès qu'il convoitait, il décida, sans permission, de la déboucler. Comme pour lui demander de se presser, le blond se cambra, rendant la chose plus simple pour enlever le petit ceinturon. Une fois qu'il eu réussit, l'homme aux cheveux verts s'empara de la fermeture éclaire avec les dents, et la fit descendre, langoureusement, pendant que le blond posa ses mains sur ses fesses. Ouvert, il pouvait mieux voir ce qui se cachait en dessous, et il commença à faire descendre le jean, toujours de façon langoureuse, de manière à faire monter le désir entre eux deux. Mais cela n'était pas chose facile, il n'attendait qu'une chose, il se retenait pour ne pas y aller de manière sauvage. Il se sentait tremblant. Était-ce parce qu'il était en appui sur ses membres qu'il tremblait? Il en doutait, avec tous ses entraînements, il devait pouvoir avoir l'endurance… Oui, il l'aurait. Cette nuit serait inoubliable, il se le promettait. Il descendit donc le pantalon jusqu'au bas des cuisses de Sanji, s'arrêta pour regarder ce qui l'attendait… et il s'en trouvait comblé. Alors qu'il voulu enlever la dernière couche superficielle qui le séparait du corps nu de l'homme qu'il dominait, ce dernier l'arrêta, le prenant par les poignets. Zoro était intrigué mais à la fois intéressé, qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver? Il ferma les yeux, attendant impatiemment une manifestation du blond… qui mit peu de temps à arriver. Lui aussi pensait que les vêtements étaient de trop, il fit en sorte que pantalon et caleçon descendent en une seul fois. L'homme aux katanas fut surprit, il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose de si radical, mais à la fois, il le remercia en silence de faire accélérer les choses. Le cuisinier, maître absolu de la situation, saisi de nouveau les poignets de Zoro. Malgré la faible luminosité, il parvint à voir ce qu'il désirait… il s'approcha du membre gorgé de sang, le caressant du bout des lèvres. Il commença à l'embrasser, avec de plus en plus de passion. Il y posait sa langue, la faisait tourner autour… La respiration du bretteur se faisait difficile, elle devenait même saccadée. Heureux de son effet, Sanji continua de faire passer sa langue, léchant l'objet de plaisir avec tout le plat de sa langue… Puis il fit de petits mouvements circulaires rapides à son extrémité. Quand il sentit que Zoro ne tenait plus, il décida de prendre en bouche ce qui se dressait sous lui… Les vas et viens étaient réguliers et plutôt lent, le temps que les deux corps s'habituent, et lorsqu'il décida que le moment était approprié, il accéléra, une allure dont lui-même ne pensait pas tenir la vitesse, au plus grand plaisir de l'escrimeur, dont les faibles gémissements se faisaient entendre, bien qu'il tente de se retenir… Le temps n'avait plus aucune valeur, le plaisir était la seule unité. C'est comme si il en fallait plus pour les deux hommes, mais surtout pour celui aux grandes lames, il décida de redevenir Seme, bien que l'expérience lui ai plut… Mais ce fut plus difficile qu'il n'y crut, tant l'état de béatitude dans le quel l'avait plongé Sanji l'immobilisait… surtout quand ce dernier corsa les choses. Il laissa les poignets de sa victime et s'aidant de ses mains, de ses doigts délicats et remplis d'expériences, il revisita les sensations des deux hommes. Zoro laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, le plaisir était tel qu'il ne se sentait pas de force à repousser le cuisinier, attendant patiemment que ce dernier finisse… sans vraiment savoir si il souhaitait réellement que tout s'arrête. Ce fut comme si le blond avait ressentit ce que pensait le bretteur, et dans un dernier effort, il laissa l'érection de Zoro… Ce dernier s'empressa de dévêtir complètement Sanji, une fougue incontrôlable, le besoin de son corps était intense… Nu, il frémit.

-Aurais tu froid? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux verts, faussement inquiet, en rompant le silence.

Mais son interlocuteur ne répondit que par un sourire. Le nouveau Seme embrassa passionnément l'Uké, avant d'entamer ce qu'il voulait faire… Il s'empara des hanches de Sanji, et le mit sur le ventre, bien que le ''lit'' n'aide pas vraiment à la tâche… Ils rirent un peu à cause du comique de la scène, mais quand Zoro se mit à califourchon sur l'homme au sourcil tordant, la passion reprit le dessus. Il l'embrassait dans la nuque, le blond aillant prit soin de mettre sa tête sur le coté, pouvant donc regarder l'escrimeur du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier le remarqua et lui embrassa le coin des lèvres, avant de retourner dans le cou, descendant lentement avec de doux baisers… Quand il arriva au creux des reins, il passa sa langue, ce qui fit légèrement cambrer de plaisir Sanji. Arrivé en bas, le bretteur posa ses mains sur les omoplates de son amant avec une nouvelle délicatesse… Puis il commença à rapprocher son corps de celui du mécheux qui retenait sa respiration. Et tendrement, il le pénétra, redonnant souffle au blond, qui commença à gémir. Et il se rappela qu'ils partageaient la même couchette avec tous les hommes de l'équipage… Comment avait-il put oublier ça? Il commença à paniquer, mais en même temps, la peur de se faire surprendre augmentait son désir… Zoro resserrait encore ses doigts. Son bassin musclé se rapprochait de plus en plus vite, les corps étaient unis avec encore plus de ferveur. Il mordait passionnément la nuque du cuistot, pendant que ce dernier mit ses bras en arrière, attrapant les fesses de son dominateur, lui faisant encore accélérer le rythme. Le message était bien passé, le chasseur de pirates craqua et se lâcha, oubliant la peur de lui faire mal. Sanji en louchait de plaisir, pendant que Zoro, proche de l'extase, se retenait difficilement de jouir… Ils ne faisaient qu'un, leurs corps enchaînés étaient au plus haut de leur forme. Et dans un coup de grâce, le dominateur fit jouir silencieusement le dominé… avant que la corde du hamac lâche…


	6. Chapter 6

_**C**__hapitre_ **VI**

« -KYAAAAAAA! Cria une voix stridente.

Après le bruit fracassant, le hurlement finit par réveiller tout le monde.

Il y eu quelques grognements venant des pirates mal réveillés. Ils cherchaient à tâtons une chandelle à allumer, voir ce qu'il se passait. Un seul ronflait encore... Il est inutile de dire que c'était Luffy, le capitaine qui aurait dut être le plus présent dans cette affaire qui été censée préoccuper tout le monde.

Les deux amants se regardaient sans se voir... Ils optèrent pour la même solution : ils se jetèrent sur leurs vêtements, les enfilèrent à la hâte, privilégiant ce qui protégeait ce qu'il y avait sous la ceinture...

Ils étaient d'ailleurs toujours par terre, l'un sur l'autre, comme si la séparation complète de leur deux corps était trop dure à envisager.

-Ça venait du hamac de Zoro! S'exclama la même voix stridente.

Ce dernier grogna..._ Je vais te couper en petits dés, je manque d'entraînement en ce moment_... Et Sanji pensa : _Je vais te tuer!_ _En plus on est en manque de viande! _

A peine recouverts, la lumière fut _(__auteur :__ amen, __membres de l'équipage :__ c'est pas le moment de faire des trucs comme ça! __Auteur :__ Il est vrai... mais c'était irrésistible!! *long silence... très looooong silence pesant*)_. Trois paires yeux les fixaient : une était supportée par un petit museau avec un nez bleu au bout, une autre par un long nez, et la dernière possédaient des longs cils en dessous, avec un visage un peu métallique... et les deux les dévisageaient aussi. Un lourd silence s'imposa, de longues secondes, peut être même de longues minutes. Personne n'aurait osé visiter les pensées de l'autre ; _que faisaient ils réellement? Que peuvent ils imaginer entre nous?_

Et une réponse leur parvint, comme si elle dissipait toutes traces d'ombre...

-ILS ONT ENCORE ESSAYÉ DE SE TUER! Hurla Chopper en pleurant. Et là, ce fut lui qui était au centre de tous les regards... Mais guère longtemps.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bazar en pleine nuit? Demanda Luffy en se frottant les yeux, toujours assis dans son hamac, les jambes tombantes.

-Luffy! Ils vont se tuer! Pleurnicha le renne, la tête dans les sabots.

A ces mots, le capitaine se leva, et d'un air des plus sérieux, il leur dit :

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous essayez de vous battre? Vous êtes camarades et sous mon équipage. Vous êtes mes amis, et à eux aussi, dit il en montrant le reste des garçons. Pourquoi voudriez vous perdre tout ça? Demanda t-il avec un ton fracassant.

Enfin l'un des deux pouvait s'exprimer. Alors que Sanji inspira un grand coup pour s'expliquer calmement, il fut interrompu par le cyborg,

-Je suis vraiment désolé! Je sais que je suis sur ce bâtiment depuis peu... Je suis peut être de trop pour cette discussion...

-Non, tu es notre ami, c'est ton affaire à toi aussi!! Répondit Luffy.

-Ha vraiment? C'est gentil, je me sens plus léger... dit Francky avec une goutte perlant sur son front.

-Mais de rien! S'empressa de rassurer Chapeau de paille, avec son sourire enfantin.

Et le silence retomba. Qu'était le centre du sujet déjà? Les deux hommes à lames le savaient très bien, leur cœur palpitaient encore à une vitesse folle. Mais non, Chopper non plus n'avait pas oublié...

-Il faut faire quelque chose, les séparer... Je suis médecin, mais je suis encore incapable de ramener les gens de la mort! Sanglota le renne.

-Je vais leur lancer un sort qui leur permettra d'oublier la mémoire et toutes les traces de leurs batailles! Dit Usopp.

-Bonne idée! S'exclamaient Luffy et Chopper, toujours aussi naïfs.

-Bien, j'y vais tout de suite! Et il s'éclipsa, heureux d'avoir trouvé un nouveau mensonge pour quitter l'ambiance si rude... en s'en voulant un peu quand même, il partit dans son atelier, où à force de ne rien faire, il s'y endormit.

-C'est beau de s'occuper de ses amis comme ça... murmura Francky, ému de l'attitude chevaleresque d'Usopp... qui n'était qu'une duperie du frisé, pour changer.

-Écoutez... commença Sanji. Tout va bien, j'ai entendu du bruit, j'ai trébuché et je suis tombé sur lui... s'expliqua bêtement le blond, la main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

Chopper, suspect et insatisfait, demanda, à la stupeur de tous :

-Alors comment expliques tu les gémissements que j'entendais?

Les deux amants se regardaient... Ils s'étaient fait attraper. Zoro, sur le vif, répondit :

-Chopper... tu es le seul à qui je puisse parler car tu es médecin, tu dois me comprendre. Tu sais, tu l'as remarqué, j'étais pas vraiment dans mon assiette, et... j'ai fait un cauchemar.

Tous le regardaient avec de grands yeux écarquilles, puis, le jeune brun pouffa de rire.

-Toi? Un cauchemar? Hahaha...

-Luffy, il ne faut pas rire avec ça! Rétorqua le médecin, qui était offusqué par la réaction de son capitaine. Plus doux, il reprit; je vais te faire une tisane, ça n'aura peut être pas bon goût mais elle est très efficace pour les mauvais rêves. Il baissa la tête, et tristement il continua; je m'excuse d'avoir pensé ça... Je suis tellement désolé! Pleurait-il.

-C'est bon... répondirent les deux hommes, lassés des chouinements.

-Bon, pourquoi on m'a réveillé moi au juste? Demanda Luffy, le peu de neurones perturbés, et surtout sous alimentés.

-Allons nous coucher, conclut Francky.

Alors que tous se dirigèrent vers leur _lit_, Zoro demanda :

-Je dors où moi, sans hamac?

Un regard complice se hissa entre le bretteur et le cuisinier. Et dans un clin d'œil, le blond dit; comme c'est à cause de moi que ton hamac est cassé... on peut se partagé le mien?

Personne n'osa s'interposer... trop avides de pouvoir redormir.

-Merci chef, finit Zoro en un sourire. Et pendant qu'il ramassait les derniers vêtements qu'il y avait par terre, il se dirigea vers le lit précaire de Sanji, prenant soin d'éteindre la bougie.

Les deux corps étaient là, à se chercher en silence. Lorsqu'un commençait à caresser l'autre, ce dernier se retirait, pour mieux se faire désirer... Ce jeu ne dura pas très longtemps. Tous les deux sur le coté, Sanji embrassait tendrement le dos de l'homme aux cheveux verts, faisant frotter son bassin dans le bas de son dos. Se retenant de faire du bruit, Zoro ne pouvait que se contenter de tourner sa tête et de respirer plus fort, plus vite.

-N'oublies pas que c'est moi le seme... rappela l'escrimeur dans un murmure.

-Changement de lit, changement de maître, répondit le cuisinier, à l'oreille de sa proie. Comme pour se montrer à sa merci, l'uke ne put retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir pour l'avenir proche...

-Je préfère ça, conclut le blond. Puis comme pour prouver ses dires, il descendit les bas fraîchement remis de l'escrimeur. Pendant qu'il glissait ses mains, les vêtements dans les mains, il laissa dépasser les deux index et majeur, caressant faiblement les jambes si fortes, qui pourtant, tremblaient à ce simple contact. Quand le pantalon et le reste étaient au niveau qu'il désirait, il commença de sa main gauche à se déshabiller à son tour, de la main droite, il vérifiait si le corps qu'il voulait conquérir était aussi excité que le sien. Quand il toucha l'érection de Zoro, il fut amplement satisfait... Il commença à enlever sa main, sans avoir rien fait, au grand mécontentement du bretteur, qui ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer par un violent coup de bassin...

Sanji ne se fit pas prier, il reposa sa main et le caressait doucement, profitant de cet instant inouï, puis il accéléra, admirant encore une fois les ondulations du corps du premier membre recruté de l'équipage. Très vite, il voulut lui aussi se faire plaisir, et il le pénétra, sans même le prévenir... Le chasseur de pirates ne put s'empêcher de faire une inspiration bruyante dut à l'effet de surprise. Continuant sur sa lancée, il cala les vas et viens de son bassin sur ceux de son avant bras. Le défi était dur à relever, mais il se devait de le tenir, il voulait tant être à la hauteur des espérances de cet homme, de cet être...

Les deux essayaient de se retenir, ils voulaient que l'instant dure, encore, encore... La main de Zoro alla frôler le visage du blond, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, pour aller s'enfouir après dans ses cheveux. Attendrit, le cuistot alla déposer un baiser dans le creux de sa nuque... Et tous deux se dégorgèrent, en un corps... en un même soupir heureux... en un même espoir de renouvellement...

L'uke se retourna et enlaça le seme, à son plus grand plaisir. Et ainsi, ils s'endormirent, pour de bon. »


	7. Chapter 7

_**C**__hapitre_ **VII**

A l'aube, les membres de l'équipage se lèvent, réveillés par les timides rayons du soleil...

-MOOouaaaaah! Quelle nuit! J'ai faim!

-Hmm Luffy... grogna Usopp encore un peu endormit.

-Sanji, tu nous proposes quoi au petit déjeuner? Demanda Chopper, remplit d'énergie.

Mais le silence fut la seule réponse qui s'offrait à lui. D'ailleurs, l'absence de son éveilla l'ouïe de tous les hommes.

-Sanji? Interpella à nouveau Chopper, au bout de longs instants.

Personne ne lui répondit. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas étonnant... Sanji n'était plus là.

-Il est surement partit aux cuisines, supposa timidement Franky.

-Mouah! On vas tous y aller! On va bien manger! Il faut rattraper tout ce qu'on a perdu cette nuit! S'exclama Luffy en baillant (il est fort... s'exclamer et bailler en même temps!!)

Tous se levèrent comme un seul homme et ils rangèrent les couchettes. C'était le mot d'ordres de la partie féminine de l'équipage, bien qu'elles ne soient que deux, étaient très redoutée... Une vraie tornade à eux deux! Lorsque les hommes avaient laissé les couchettes dans un état lamentable, elles les avaient fait dormir dehors... et le temps n'était pas des plus radieux...

Une fois les draps rangés, les hamacs secoués, les corps propres (ou presque), ils se hâtèrent aux cuisines... quand ils se sentirent soudainement oppressés...

-Que se passe t-il? S'inquiéta Usopp.

L'élasticité de Luffy eu raison de son étouffement, et il vit des bras autour de lui...

-ON NOUS ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAQUE! Hurla t-il.

Et un rire, un doux rire se fit entendre derrière eux. La bouche ouverte, prêts à hurler, ils s'arrêtèrent. De façon très synchrone, ils se retournèrent et regardèrent dans la même direction : Robin.

-Pourquoi tu nous fais toujours peur? Trembla Chopper.

Elle sourit et dit, avec la même forme de bouche :

-Ce que je vais vous dire risque de vous faire bien plus peur...

-Génial j'adore les sensations! Dit Francky, rejoignant ses deux poignets, assurant l'apparition de l'étoile... pendant que ses jambes lui hurlaient de se faire la malle.

-Nous avons changé de cap... Montez avec moi, nous allons voir ça avec Nami...

-On doit manger avant! Grogna le capitaine... HA NON AVANT ON SE FAISAIT ATTAQUER!

-Luffy... C'était Robin, dit Choper, un rire nerveux dans la voix. Hein Robin?

Pour simple réponse, elle hocha de la tête, et ce dernier paru comme soulagé.

-On va manger? Rappela chapeau de paille.

-T'es lourd Luffy!! S'exclama Usopp. Tu penses toujours qu'à manger! Si Robin vient c'est qu'il y à une raison! Ne vis pas seulement pour la bouffe! Finit Long Pif... quand son estomac se mit à rappeler qu'il était un organe très important, soutenant le point de vue du capitaine. La perle de sueur au front, il commença à se trouver des excuses méga-impossible que tout le monde a oublié car personne n'a écouté... Et sans attendre la fin, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte des couchettes, obligeant Usopp à se taire et suivre docilement... la tête bien basse.

Sanji, la cigarette à la bouche, découpait soigneusement le poisson. Il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, mais pour rien au monde il aurait voulu être plus en forme... surtout si on lui ôtait la nuit qu'il avait passé! Il souriait, ne prêtant pas très attention à ses gestes. Les poils blonds de son corps étaient hérissés, se souvenant de la passion du corps de Zoro... Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs, même si ça lui semblait évident._ Hmm, encore à s'entraîner... Je me demande comment il arrive à tenir... Aurait-il meilleure endurance que moi? Non non, je peux pas penser ça... Il... Heum..._Il se sentait un peu honteux. Il décida de redoubler d'efforts pour faire un plat digne de ce nom. Il imaginait déjà les remontrances de son capitaine... Minutieusement, il fit passer la lame entre ses experts doigts... Il fronça le sourcil, rencontrant une arrête. Il ouvrit le poisson pour la jeter, sans même regarder où. Satisfait, il reprit son œuvre. Il partit vers les frigos pour prendre les aliments qui lui manquait quand il sursauta à la vision d'une ombre qui attendait sur la pas de la porte... mais sourit en la reconnaissant. Il ouvrit la bouche mais là voix basse de l'homme aux cheveux verts se fit entendre en première.

-Je pensais pas que tu lancerais des déchets sur moi... C'est dur comme adieu...

Le fautif ecarquilla les yeux; qu'avait-il fait!?

-Ho Zoro je suis désolé!

D'un pas langoureux, le bretteur s'approcha de lui. A son niveau, il le saisit par les hanches et rapprocha leur deux corps.

-Ça va être dur... commença Zoro en lui embrassant le coté du cou ...de te pardonner, finit il en mordillant cette peau si douce. Sanji ferma lentement son oeil et ouvrit de la même façon sa bouche.

-Bien dormit? Lui demanda l'escrimeur.

-Je pense sincèrement avoir connu pire... Relevant la tête, il approcha ses lèvres vers celles de son amant, qui ne put refuser la tendre demande du cuisinier... Leur bouche se retrouvèrent avec joie, comme si elles avaient dut endurer pires épreuves lorsqu'elles étaient l'une loin de l'autre... Pendant quelques instants, leurs bras étaient lâchés le long du corps... Mais le blond passa ses bras autour de la taille de Zoro, qui déposa ses bras sur les épaules de Sanji, caressant sa nuque avec passion. Leur étreinte aurait put durer indefiniment... s'ils n'avaient pas entendu le sol craquer. Brusquement, ils s'arrêtèrent, se regardant furtivement... Sanji reprit son couteau et se remit au travail, quand Katanaman (ça fait presque Catman ^^' (ne vous inquiétez pas je ne garderais pas ce surnom é_è') ) se mit derrière lui, le serrant par la taille... Le cuistot sursauta. Panique? Plaisir? Surprise? Les trois à la fois? Il n'en savait rien...

-Quelqu'un arrive... prévint ce dernier.

-Et alors? Murmura l'intéressé. Il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte et de poser sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque. Sanji avait du mal à réspirer, il avait soudainement très peur... Mais l'envie était trop forte, tant pis... Il se retourna, son couteau toujours dans la main... Lorsqu'il le remarqua, il était trop tard, le couteau était taché de sang, il y avait une plaie, le sang s'échappait lentement, coulait avec cette folle envie de fuir ce corps... Le sang souilla peu à peu les vêtements, le tissu l'imbibant tristement... Zoro se recula pour regarder ce qu'il se passait...

-Sanji, tu es bléssé! S'inquiéta t'il.

Il regarda la main de la victime... de peur de lui faire du mal, il avait prit la lame dans sa main... Rien de grave conclut le bretteur, la plaie était assez superficielle, elle lui rappelait ses longs entraînements au clair de lune avec son amie. Ses longs entraînements au claire de lune sur le Vogue Merry. Depuis longtemps il ne s'était pas coupé. En voyant la plaie du blond, ce fut comme si il ressentit les mêmes choses... Il se souvenait, simplement.

Sanji lui lança un regard remplit de tristesse et lui dit :

-Je ne pourrais plus cuisiner... Il baissa la tête, tourna le dos à Zoro et commença à partir vers les frigos._ Je dois aller le voir là ou pas? Je dois le suivre? L'aider? L'attendre? Partir? _Beaucoup de questions mais peu de réponses dans l'esprit de l'escrimeur. Puis finallement, il se décida à aller voir l'objet de ses questions.

Il cherchait la tête blonde, en vain... Quand soudain il le vit assit par terre, le visage enfouit dans les genoux tel un enfant... L'homme aux cheveux verts se dirigea vers lui, et bien que la scène soit monstrueusement dure pour le mécheux, cette position de faiblesse commença à le faire fantasmer... Arrivé à ses pieds, il reprit ses esprits :

-On devrait aller voir Chopper, tu ne crois pas? Dit Zoro d'une voix douce... ce qui étonna même Sanji. Il se leva et le suivit vers l'extérieur, pendant qu'il lui tenait sa main, d_e peur qu'elle ne s'abime, rien de plus_, avait il précisé. Ils cherchèrent pendant de longues minutes le reste du groupe, se rendant compte que le jour s'était bien levé et que leurs camarades aussi... Ils finirent par les trouver, autour d'une grande carte.

La discussion paraissait houleuse et il semblait que se faire entendre était assez complexe... Le bretteur décida d'utiliser la grosse voix :

-Chopper, Sanji est blessé, ramènes toi!

La scène se figea et tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui, quand le petit renne arriva, tremblant...

-Vite, amènes le dehors!

Il le prit donc dans ses bras, et couru sur les sabots de Chopper, pour arriver où se trouvait le matériel du médecin.

Le renne, en désinfectant la plaie, arracha une grimaçe à son patient... ce détails n'échappa pas aux yeux de l'homme aux katanas (Katanaman c'est plus court quand même xD).

-Attention Chopper! Ne lui fais pas mal!

-Mais c'est ainsi, le produit est assez fort et donc il brûle... mais ce n'est rien, assura la peluche, frissonnant de peur.

Il continuait son travail. Après être nettoyée, la plaie était pansée. Il lui fit quelques points de suture mais Sanji évita d'exprimer sa douleur, ayant peur de la réaction de Zoro. Un bandage protégeait la chaire à vif, handicapant le cuistot dans sa précision. Fébrilement, il décida de demander :

-J'en ai pour combien de temps?

-Il faudra que tu reposes ta main, on verra l'évolution, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer d'ici là, répondit l'interlocuteur de façon très profesionnelle. Sur un même ton, il les invita à le suivre retrouver Nami. Sur la route, l'escrimeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil au blond... Ce dernier finit par dire, comme si c'était pour rassurer Zoro :

-J'ai eu plus peur que mal... Chopper, je pourrais à nouveau cuisiner?

-Oui, du moment que tu te reposes, comme je te l'ai dit. On s'occupera de faire à manger.

Le cuistot le regarda horrifié. En voyant ça, le médecin répondit :

-Sous tes ordres, évidemment... Avec ce même rire nerveux.

Quand ils entrèrent, Nami et Luffy étaient levés, leur voix portaient au loin... mais on ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils se disaient. Encore une fois, à leur arrivée tous se turent. Après que le renne les ai brièvement rassuré, la cartographe leur expliqua le problème à la hâte:

-Nous avons dérivé de plusieurs degrés sur une longue période, ce qui a fait considérablement dévié le Vogue Merry. J'aurais put facilement retrouver le cap mais le Log Pose est déchargé... ce qui est vraiment étrange.

Personne ne savait quoi dire. Puis l'estropié se fit remarqué et demanda :

-Alors on va vers où?

-C'est justement ce qui pose problème murmura Robin...

Avant même que l'archéologue eu finit, Luffy s'exclama :

-On doit aller droit devant! On ne doit pas chercher n'importe comment!

-Tu n'y connais rien Luffy pour les mers! Il faut que l'on retourne à notre point de départ...

-Mais tu n'es même pas sure de comment y arriver! Continua t'il.

-Oui mais je suis sure qu'il y a quelque chose par là! Aller tout droit ne nous mènera à rien...

-Je veux continuer à aller de l'avant moi!

-C'est grotesque c'est un coup à tout perdre!

-Je m'en fiche, c'est ça l'aventure! Je suis un pirate, pas un peureux...

A ce dernier mot, les regards se tournèrent vers Usopp, qui leur montra son dos, sifflotant innocemment un air joyeux. L'entracte fut courte...

-Il y a une différence entre courage et folie! Reprit-elle de plus belle. On ne va pas prendre de risques inutiles quand même!

-Je veux qu'on continue tout droiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! Hurla t'il d'une voix d'un enfant capricieux.

-Il vaut mieux écouter Nami, Luffy. C'est son boulot de faire voguer Merry, tu ne crois pas? Demanda Robin.

-Oui mais c'est moi le capitaine! Précisa t'il.

-Personne ne l'oublie, mais n'oublie pas ton équipage... continua t-elle avec sa même voix neutre.

Luffy baissa les poings, relâcha mâchoire et épaules...

-Je sais bien. Nami, est-ce possible de jeter l'ancre ici cette nuit?

-En plein milieu de l'inconnu!? Mais pour quoi faire?

-Étudie les cartes, essaies de te repérer pour savoir où l'on peut être et vers où on peut aller... Si demain matin tu ne vois pas, on fera demi-tour, s'éxpliqua t'il tristement.

Nami se relâcha à son tour. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce revirement de situation, que Luffy capitule ainsi...

-Mais tu as intérêt à trouver une solution qui aille dans mon sens, dit il en souriant, sans rancune. Elle hocha la tête pour répondre. Robin baissa la sienne et sourit. Sanji s'appuya sur Zoro timidement comme si il était faitgué. Francky, Usopp et Chopper se regardaient, incrédules. L'épéiste fut le premier à sortir, décrétant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à savoir. Et les autres suivirent, sans qu'il y ai vraiment un ordre dans leur départ.

Sanji chercha Zoro longtemps mais ne le trouva pas. Il caressait délicatement son pansement, se souvenant de tout ce qu'il signifiait...

Je vous prie de m'excuser si je prends du temps à mettre mes chapitres...

J'attends, encore une fois, vos impressions!! Merci de me suivre encore une fois...


	8. Chapitre facultatif, hors de l'histoire!

_**C**__hapitre_ **complètement à coté de la plaque!**

On a essayé de s'imaginer d'où pourrait venir nos personnages préférés s'ils vivaient sur notre Terre... (et encore dire ça me semble inconcevable :'( )

Luffy : Américain! Ne serait-ce que pour Mc Do xD

Zoro : Italien, vous ne trouvez pas que ça lui va bien? Bien que j'aime bien me l'imaginer japonnais...

Nami : Les îles pour bien illustrer son coté exotique...

Usopp : Espagnol! Au feeling...

Sanji : Français! Beau parleur, il aime la bonne bouffe... La capitale de l'amour quoi :)

Tony Tony Chopper : Le Groenland, c'est évident...

Nico Robin : Égypte... Faut il se justifier? XD

Franky : Russie : fruit de la NASA, et vu qu'il a le nez bleu, c'est qu'il a prit froid donc c'est bien comme pays!

Merci Thoru78 (L)


	9. Chapter 8

_**C**__hapitre_ **VIII**

Robin faisait les cent pas. Elle s'était isolée pour « travailler un peu »... Mais la raison n'était que vaine. Elle avait un livre dans les mains, au cas ou que quelqu'un rentre brutalement... Évidemment, elle aurait été au courant car elle avait posté des paires d'yeux à l'extérieur pour savoir si quelqu'un arrivait... Sans s'en rendre compte, elle rejoignait, elle aussi, l'humeur contaminante du navire : pensante. Pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça au juste? Elle l'aimait, ça semblait évident. Ils s'aimaient, elle le savait aussi... Elle avait les cartes en main pour pouvoir tout leur briser et dans cet instant de faiblesse, elle parviendrait à récupérer ce qu'elle voulait tant... Celui qu'elle voulait. Bien qu'elle se trouvait de plus en plus d'arguments, l'archéologue n'arrivait toujours pas à se convaincre elle même... Après tout, si le sentiment qu'elle avait était sincère, elle ne voudrait jamais son mal, et elle voudrait son bonheur, bien qu'il soit loin de ses bras...

-Le bonheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, soupira t'elle. Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur lentement. Arrivée au sol, elle mit sa tête entre ses bras et ferma ses yeux.

-Pourquoi lui...

Et elle revoyait cet homme. Un caractère indomptable, comme insensible il ne vivait que pour sa rage de vaincre. Il avait de l'ambition, elle aimait ça. Il irait loin, le contraire était impensable. Son charisme était là, son humour (que d'ailleurs elle avait souvent du mal à comprendre ou même à trouver), son endurance au combat, sa détermination, son regard froid, ses gestes précis... Elle le connaissait si bien, pourtant elle était incapable de pouvoir envisager ses réactions... à part face à un ennemi, mais tout l'équipage réagissait pareil (enfin, Usopp est une exception). Elle se trouvait face à un dilemme trop dur à surmonter.

D'un coté, celui qu'elle aime, et d'un autre coté son bonheur personnel...

Elle se revoyait. Cette femme. Ce caractère indomptable. Déjà si jeune, elle était tant déterminée... Elle avait toujours été prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Traîtrise, mensonge, manipulation... elle savait toujours quand et où tomber, quand et où filer. Elle savait à qui il fallait s'associer... et Luffy est arrivé.

Nami fronçait des sourcils. Ce que lui demandait son capitaine (un tantinet capricieux) relevait de l'impossible. La route de tous les périls changeait toujours, aucune carte n'était vraiment fiable, aucun compas, aucune boussole ne pouvais surmonter cette route vers la victoire... Il lui fallait un Log pose rechargé, c'était sur. Et soudain, une idée de génie lui traversa l'esprit!

-Oh oui ils en sont capables... Et elle couru vers les ateliers, s'entretenir avec Franky et Usopp. Si quelqu'un pouvait les sortir de là (Nami évidemment, mais quelqu'un en plus d'elle) c'était bien l'un des deux...

Zoro tentait tant bien que mal de réparer son hamac. Il ne pouvait pas dormir une nuit de plus avec le blond. Oui, il aimait ça. Oui il le désirait. Oui il ressentait le besoin d'être près de lui. Oui il avait envie que leur corps ne fassent qu'un. Mais il fallait que tout cela stop. Il ne s'entraînait plus, il était moins à l'affut, il pensait beaucoup trop par rapport à la normale... Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Après tout, Sanji avait été là juste parce qu'il avait besoin de ça à un moment, c'est tout. Il voulait croire en ce qu'il avançait. De toutes façons il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres solutions... Il serrait le cordage du hamac, tirait de toutes ses forces sur le nœud... Il ressentait une douce douleur s'imisser dans ses doigts.

Satisfait de son mélimélo, il s'installa timidement dans son « lit ». Il l'essaya, se retourna plusieurs fois afin de tester sa résistance. Il décida de resserrer un peu plus, juste au cas où, quand une paire de mains se posa sur les siennes...

Le bretteur l'avait sentit arrivé, mais il n'avait pas tenté de le repousser... à croire qui lui restait de la route avant de lui résister. Il décida de lui mentir, et de se mentir :

-Je t'avais pas vu arriver...

-Hmm tu baisses tes gardes, c'est pas bien... alla lui murmurer le cuistot au creu de son oreille. L'épéiste voulut se retourner pour parler face à face avec son interlocuteur. Mais ce fut comme si ce dernier avait prévu son geste, et à peine Zoro lui faisait face, il l'avait déjà embrassé. Le bretteur se laissa faire, encore une fois, il se retint de ne pas passer ses mains sur le corps du blessé... Et comme pour se trouver une excuse, il se détacha de lui en lui demandant comment il allait.

-Et bien je ne vais pas mourir maintenant... Mais on sait jamais ça pourrait tomber vite, tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait se dépêcher d'en profiter? Lui demanda le blond dans un regard langoureux.

L'escrimeur profita de cette occasion. Il savait déjà qu'il le regretterait... c'était évident. Mais il le devait. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre. La dernière personne a qui il s'était attachée était son amie d'enfance, sa rivale, celle qui était disparue. **La dernière personne a qui il s'était attaché était morte. **Pour Sanji comme pour lui, il préféra opter pour la séparation, bien que ce terme soit peu approprié à leur relation. Ils souffriraient un peu, et avec le temps tout irait mieux, ils combattraient beaucoup mieux, reprenant leurs entraînements et leur vie ne seraient plus en danger.

-Sanji...

L'intéressé glissa ses mains dans le dos de son partenaire. Mais quand il comprit qu'il n'y avait aucune réaction, il commença à s'inquiéter...

Pourquoi ce comportement si soudain de la part de son amant? Pourquoi refusait il de se faire plaisir? Pourquoi refusait il de lui faire plaisir? Il devenait si distant, si froid. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais il n'allait pas quand même tout nier? Était-ce une ruse pour se faire encore plus désirer? Ce comportement si soudain le désorientait. Toutes ces réflexions, grâce à la magie du cerveau, s'étaient faites en quelques dixièmes de secondes. Et pourtant elles avaient sembler être des heures pour le blond.

-Quoi? Demanda ce dernier.

Zoro était figé par le ton du cuisinier. Sec, autoritaire, fier, rien de ce qu'il connaissait. Se doutait il de ce qu'il allait dire? Il se retrouva sans voix, mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Il se contenait de baisser la tête pour que le blond ne puisse pas lire l'expression de son visage.

-Quoi? Répéta t'il.

Rien à faire. Ce ton était trop cruel pour être vrai. Mais c'était encore plus dur de se dire qu'il se forçait à être cruel... Plus dur de se dire qu'il voulait qu'il lui fasse du mal... Plus dur encore d'imaginer qu'il avait comprit ce qui allait s'en suivre. Il regretterait déjà la décision qu'il avait prise. Mais il savait que ce serait mieux... Bien qu'au début ce serait pire....

-QUOI? S'égosilla l'oiseau mécheux, les larmes aux yeux.

Zoro resta encore muet, sans même sans rendre compte. Il ne se rendit pas non plus compte qu'il avait redressé la tête et qu'il fixait le visage de son adversaire. Mais où était passé la passion des quelques jours, même quelques heures précédentes? Tout est finit à cause de lui? Il avait aussi remarqué le fait que les yeux du cuisinier brillaient. La rage? Le désespoir? La peine? La réalité? Peut être que finalement il était trop narcissique et que si Sanji était dans un état pareil ce n'était pas à cause de lui...

-Zoro! Réponds moi!

Ce fut comme si il était frappé par la foudre. Il lui parlait. Toutes ces paroles, toutes ses paroles étaient bien pour lui, ces émotions aussi. Il se sentit ridicule. Le laisser dans le néant si longtemps, le silence... Et il continuait, sans même le vouloir.

-Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi??

-Excuse moi... Murmura l'intéressé, baissant à nouveau la tête.

-Ha oui, et tu t'excuses de quoi? De tes changements de comportements brutaux? De tes silences soudains? De ce que tu vas me dire et que je redoute?

-Un peu de tous je crois...

-Les premiers sont déjà accomplis, alors maintenant, dis moi ce que tu as à me dire! Continue le blond, toujours aussi sévèrement.

-Je... L'interlocuteur ravala sa salive. Il ne fallait pas qu'il montre qu'il était fragile est en mauvaise posture.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux tout arrêter entre nous.

Avant que l'homme au sourcil réponde, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

-SANJIIIIIIII ON MANGE QUAND? S'exclama le capitaine.

Et en un seul mouvement, les deux hommes se retournèrent, sans vraiment se quitter du regard.


	10. Chapter 9

_**C**__hapitre _**IX**

L'ambiance était des plus tendue sur le Vogue Merry. Enfin, seuls les deux anciens amants en avaient vraiment conscience... Et aussi Robin, a qui rien n'échappait. Était-ce parce qu'elle voyait tout grâce à ses multiples yeux ou grâce à son talent d'analyse des comportements? Personne ne le savait vraiment. Le reste de l'équipage s'amusait, se chamaillait, discutait des problèmes du Log Pose... Le repas était tumultueux. Et puis quand Sanji apporta le desser, plus personne n'écoutait personne, tout le monde pensait que tout le monde l'écoutait... Un vrai repas de sourds. Robin remarqua la distance entre les deux hommes à lames. Elle ne savait pas comment faire. Penser à elle, penser à lui? Penser à eux? Penser _nous _la faisait frissonner. L'archéologue décida donc de prendre la main de l'épéiste, pour lui montrer son soutient, son affection... evidemment, elle fit ça sous table. Le manque de réaction de Zoro lui fit penser qu'il n'était pas contre un peu plus. En vérité, il n'avait même pas remarqué ce qu'il se passait, ce qui était étonnant. Mais le regret de la scène passée était trop intense, ça l'envahissait, l'anéantissait. Il n'aurait jamais dut faire ça, et il le savait... Il continuait de s'efforcer à s'imaginer des points positifs à la chose. S'il avait fait ça, c'était pour être plus concentré. Résultats? Il était encore plus perturbé, encore plus malheureux... Quel imbécile faisait-il...

Robin décida donc de préciser les choses; elle caressa langoureusement les mains expertes de l'homme si fort, devenu si fragile. Mais rien à faire, le concerné n'était pas branché, ses capteurs sensitifs étaient rangés, le plaisir de la peau de Sanji devenue inaccessible... Cette intention ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux du cuisinier...

_L'enfoiré... Toutes ses excuses grotesques! Je m'efforçais à le croire! C'était juste pour être avec Robin! ET SOUS MON NEZ! Il fait ça pour quoi au juste lui? Me rendre jaloux? Il se fout le doigt dans l'œil! S'il croit que ça me fait quelque chose... A part de la rage, rien du tout! Il va pas se foutre de moi longtemps... Monsieur jouait le dominateur avec moi, et là il est tellement … tellement quoi? Pff j'en sais rien. Il assume pas d'être avec elle non plus. Tant mieux, elle va voir. Et dire qu'elle faisait mine de nous comprendre, nous aider... Elle s'est infiltré au cœur de notre relation pour mieux la détruire. Qeulle garce! Je savais qu'elle était fourbe! Mais contre nous... J'ai risqué ma vie pour elle, comme pour n'importe quel membre de l'équipage, alors que je savais son passé... Elle n'a vraiment pas changé. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour arriver à ses fins... En fait, Zoro s'est fait prendre à ses filets... Mais bon, s'il es trop stupide pour comprendre ça, c'est triste. Il va voir ce que c'est, mettre quelqu'un en rage..._

Le blond avait encore milles et unes idées dans la tête... Il savait comment s'y prendre pour tout lui faire regretter. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire marcher sur les pieds... Il eu honte de sa naïveté et de sa passion. _Balivernes._

Le repas toucha à sa fin, Robin débarrassa la table entière en un seul trajet, avec plusieurs paires de mains. Pendant ce temps là, Zoro partit en direction de Nami, histoire de se changer les idées. Sur sa route, Sanji lui glissa à l'oreille, sans s'arrêter :

-J'aurais pensé que tu t'afficherais...

Avant même que le bretteur ne puisse réponde, il était partit.

_J'ai donc vraiment ruiné ses espoirs. Il devait penser que je voulais m'afficher avec lui, la seule chose que j'ai été capable de lui dire c'était qu'il fallait tout stopper... _Mais le blond ne parlait pas de ça... L'homme aux cheveux verts l'ignorait, c'est tout. Même si cela peut compliquer pas mal de choses...

-C'est la première fois que le trajet est aussi long avant de jeter l'ancre.

-Zoro? Que me vaut ta visite? S'étonna la navigatrice.

-Non je constatait simplement que le trajet se faisait long...

-Hmm... Tu radotes! Dit elle avec un grand sourire.

-Je parle toujours de trop... murmura t'il.

-Pardon?  
-Ha non, rien, je parlait pour moi même...

-Hmm... Enfin, pour répondre à ta question, si le trajet est plus long, c'est essentiellement à cause des problèmes du Log Pose. On va continuer tout droit... J'ai peur de ce que ça peut donner.

-Vraiment? Demanda l'escrimeur, se sentant obligé de poser la question.

-Oui, Grand Line a cette chose de pouvoir se réinventer, d'être imprévisible...

-Ouais, on sait ça, répondit il avec sa nonchalance habituelle, enfin revenue.

-Ha, je te reconnais... Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais devenu presque amical ces derniers temps... dit elle avec le cœur, regrettant déjà ses paroles.

Il préféra se taire, il fit demi tour et chercha un endroit pour s'exiler sur leur fière embarcation. Finalement, l'endroit pour le quel il optait le plus souvent était occupé par Sanji... _Étonnant tiens_, pensait il ironiquement. _S'il est à ma place, pourquoi moi je ne pourrais pas être à la sienne? Il ne doit y avoir personne en cuisine..._Et il rentra dans le jeux stupide de « qui prendra le plus la tête de l'autre »... Voyez là la façon de s'ignorer...

Arrivé devant la porte aux mille senteurs, il la découvrit fermée...

-Luffy a du, encore, vouloir bouffer derrière le dos de... l'autre, ruminait l'escrimeur.

Il garda ses mains sur la poignée et baissa lentement la tête... Il se rappelait de ces doux instants bercés dans cette pièce, de la frayeur qu'il a put avoir... Ce soir, dormir allait être plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait pensé... Le hamac n'était toujours pas réparé. Le cœur lourd d'envies, de regrets, de souvenirs, de remords, de passion, de déchirements, il se résigna à se rendre aux couchettes et réparer son lit pour de bon.

Le travail était laborieux, il devait oublier la tendresse, la douceur de ce qu'il avait connu avant pour se mettre face à la rugosité de la corde, la sècheresse du tissu... Plus il avait mal, plus il tirait, plus il voulait que le noeud soit parfait, et plus ça lui faisait mal... Il recommençait sans relâche, il voulait que ce soit parfait, il ne voulait pas que cela recraque à nouveau... Bien qu'il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il dormirait, dorénavant, seul avec ses songes, ses souvenirs, ses regrets, ses suppositions, ses pensées... Cela n'avait pas de masse, ça ne ferait pas craquer la corde... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est lourd à porter...

Il passa plusieurs dizaines de minutes ainsi, en fait, il ne se rendit pas compte, mais il passa tout le temps qu'il restait jusqu'à la nuit ainsi. Il s'arrêta quand les membres de l'équipage s'installaient pour dormir, tous à brailler, à leur habitude. Furtivement, le bretteur chercha le cuisinier, qu'il trouva déjà coucher, dos tourné à tous... Contre tout, contre son gré, il se mit à s'imaginer derrière lui, le caressant, le touchant, le désirant... Il se forçait à penser à autre chose... Mais c'était dur. Il n'y avait rien à faire, c'était dur de penser à quelque chose d'autre quand le plaisir coule dans nos veines... Il fut sortit de son état de béatitude quand Luffy le prit par le bras et lui dit qu'il avait raté le repas... lui même raté par le cuisinier handicapé. Et donc qu'au final, il avait rien raté. _Pas si sur..._ osait il penser. Il ne pouvait pas durer comme ça. Demain, il irait le voir, il irait lui dire à quel point il lui manque, il lui rappellerait comme il le désire, il lui avouerait comme il a pu être stupide. C'était évident, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça... Il se laissa tomber dans son hamac, qui par une chance

(-Et surtout du talent! Me dit Zoro

-Heu toi tu te la ramène pas ok? Tu subis mes idées et tu viens pas te la péter! M'exclame, moi, auteur.

-Ho je fais ce que je veux!

-Tu te tais sinon je te prive de tu sais quoi!!

-Ok ok... Tss ça me ressemble pas de faire ça!

-Ha ha! Tu subis c'est bien ce que je dis!

-Bon tu te dépeches à écrire la suite? T'impatientes tu, lecteur.

-Oui oui, désolée....)

resta accroché. Il s'installa de façon à penser, trouver les mots pour le lendemain. Cela ne s'annonçait pas facile... Comment ? Quels mots seraient bons? Lui qui n'avait jamais vécut comme ça, jamais se justifier, jamais exprimer ses sentiments... _Voilà qu'il devait changer. C'est pas grave, je le ferais, je suis sur qu'il comprendra._

Mais ce n'était pas l'avis du blond...

J'espère qu'il a eu mal à réparer son hamac lui... Qu'il comprenne ce que c'est souffrir un peu, ça lui fera du bien! De toutes façons, il ne s'en sortira pas idem de la situation. Il pensait quoi, qu'il profiterait de moi et basta, après il me jette comme un foulard? Ouais d'ailleurs son foulard il le jette jamais, il le change jamais... Merde, j'aimerais être son putain de foulard! Nan, arrêtes tes conneries Sanji, c'est la merde de penser ça, tu crois qu'il s'inquiète pour toi? Il en a strictement rien a foutre! Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il t'a bien prit pour un con, et voilà. Demain, il saura à qui il s'est frotté.

Surs d'eux, surs de leur lendemain, surs de ce que l'autre pensait, ils s'endormirent.

Et bien que rien ne les réunissaient vraiment, le principal était là : ils pensaient mutuellement l'un à l'autre.

Alors que les deux s'étaient endormis dos à dos, bien que leur hamac ne soient pas adjacents, ils se retournèrent pendant la nuit, pour faire face à face, comme si cela pouvait les rapprocher un peu plus... D'ailleurs, l'un rêvait de l'autre, pendant que l'autre serrait son oreiller pensant à l'un.

Mais rien ne se passerait comme ils l'avaient préparé le lendemain...


	11. Chapter 10

_**C**__hapitre_ **X**

Tous se réveillèrent aux aurores. Tous, sans exceptions. Tous avaient prévu leur journée. Tous, sans exceptions. Tous se levèrent. Tous, sans exceptions.

Sanji avait toujours aussi mal, la plaie n'était pas bien cicatrisée... Il n'osait même pas cuisiner tant éventualité d'un handicap dans son domaine le paralysait d'effroi. _Tout ça à cause de lui..._ Ruminait t-il, caressant la blessure du bout des doigts, l'effleurant simplement. Au final, il relâcha tous ses muscles et dans un soupir, il pensa _c'est bien la dernière chose qui me rattache à lui... _Il secoua la tête doucement, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'en détacher si facilement.

Zoro continuait de tourner comme un lion en cage. Robin avait décidé de faire les tâches dont il était censé s'occuper, prétextant des choses qu'il n'avait pas imprimé dans le livre de ses souvenirs. Il se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait fait ça, se disant que s'il faisait ses corvées il aurait surement moins pensé... C'était bien la première fois qu'il regrettait les gestes obligés de l'équipage. Il marchait, sans réfléchir à sa direction, il errait sur Merry... Il ne savait plus quoi faire. _Mais merde ça me ressemble pas d'être comme ça! _Murmura t-il en tapant contre un mur, laissant son poing contre le bois, la tête s'y posant aussi.

Sanji sursauta, installé de l'autre coté de la cloison. Quels barbares là d'dans... Il ouvrit la porte des cuisines et se trouva nez à nez avec...

Zoro se laissait mollement tomber quand il sursauta à cause du fracas des portes de cuisines. Des pas pressés et déterminés s'approchèrent et il tomba nez à nez avec...

-Zoro!?

-Sanji!?

Ils se turent, se dévisageant mutuellement, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années... Les deux dans un état lamentable. Un silence s'installa, un long silence reposant, ils profitaient inlassablement de l'autre, sans vraiment se l'avouer. Encore une fois. Le silence s'étira, devenant pesant. Ils s'attendaient... Mais le cuisinier, moins patient, s'avança, baissant la tête. Maladroitement, le bretteur copia son mouvement, tentant de lui prendre la main, frôlant ses doigts.

_Sanji, tu vas le regretter... _savait le blond_. Mais je ne peux pas l'oublier sans lui avoir dit au revoir..._ Sur de lui, sur qu'il aurait des remords, il saisit la main de l'épéiste et l'emmena avec lui... _J'ai eu si peur qu'il pense que tout était arrêté.._. Pensait Zoro, tandis que Sanji s'efforçait à dire _c'est un ultime adieu... _Retrouvailles ou adieux, les deux étaient décidés à en profiter.

La chemise de l'homme aux grandes lames était ouverte, les quelques premiers boutons tombés par l'usure. Ce détail n'échappa pas à l'œil méticuleux du mécheux.

-Il faudra voir avec Nami pour t'acheter une nouvelle chemise... Zoro retenu ce qu'il voulait entendre, comme à son habitude (car oui, il faut bien des constantes).

-Si j'en achète une nouvelle, celle-ci ne servira plus à rien...

Sanji qui comprenait l'idée de l'homme aux cheveux verts, sourit discrètement, le laissant terminer.

-Donc, tu peux en finir avec ce pauvre bout de tissu, finit Zoro.

Le cuisinier ne se fit pas prier, il s'empara des deux poignets de sa proie avec une main, de l'autre il lui déchira la chemise. Un geste précis, sec. Le bretteur ouvrit la bouche, laissant quelques soupirs s'en échapper...

Ils étaient tous les deux surs. Surs d'eux, surs de l'autre, sur du lendemain... Sur du futur proche. Alors que le blond s'apprêtait de l'embrasser, il entendit des pas, au loin. Il y avait peu de chance qu'on les découvre, mais il voulait tant en profiter, qu'il l'emmena avec lui et se cachèrent...

Sanji le tenait toujours par les poignets, ne sachant pas où aller. Le ridicule de la scène fit rire Zoro, un rire sincère, qui eu le mérite de décrocher un sourire à l'homme aux petites lames.

Connaissant l'hygiène des hommes de l'équipage, sachant que seul le cuisinier s'arrêtait vraiment dans cette pièce, ils optèrent pour la salle de bain... C'est ce que crut d'abord le bretteur.

_Hmm le froid du carrelage et la chaleur de son corps, jouer avec de l'eau... Il a bien raison... _Sanji vira de bord et passa par une trappe qui menait directement aux cuisines, une trappe sous son hamac._ Ha c'était ça les fameux travaux secrets qu'il avait fait avec Franky... _s'étonna l'épéiste. Le cuisinier lâcha sa proie, sortant une petite clé de sa poche, ouvrant la trappe et vu que des chaines retenait sa complète ouverture... Quand il eu ouvert et tenait les dites chaines autour de son bras, il comprit que ce n'était qu'autre que des menottes. Sous le regard étonné de Zoro, son détenteur s'empressa d'expliquer...

-J'avais pas les chaines appropriées, elles servent toutes pour les frigos, donc Usopp me les a passé, il s'en servait pour faire croire à sa princesse qu'il savait s'en échapper alors qu'il se contentait de les magouiller...

Le concerné ne put que hocher la tête._ Il a autre chose dans l'esprit ou quoi?_

-Viens, suis moi, se contenta de répondre le blond.

D'un geste habile, il passa par le trou et se retrouva dans un endroit inconnu des cuisines, une sorte de pièces peu spacieuse remplie de boites de conserve. Il y avait une grande barre qui passait par le trou, pour se laisser tomber ou pour mieux monter... Le sabreur n'avait même pas remarqué cet élément quand il était descendu.

Sanji lança un coup d'œil à sa blessure, elle était loin de se refermer... Tant pis, il aura encore mal, une dernière fois. Il aura tout le temps plus tard pour cicatriser cette plaie... Pour ce qui est de plus profond, ça viendra aussi, on peut pas faire deux choses à la fois.

Il garda les menottes avec lui, et d'un regard bestial, il s'avança vers son gibier. Il le plaqua contre le maigre poteau de métal, et d'un geste rapide, il s'accapara une nouvelle fois des poignets de Zoro, lui passant les menottes, tenues par le poteau.

_Le jeu devient intéressant... On va voir si monsieur le cuistot tient dans ce qu'il s'engage. _

Et justement, rajoutant du piquant, le prédateur noua un bandeau sur les yeux du gibier, l'accrochant lui aussi à la barre. Il l'avait grandement immobilisé. Le bretteur fut obligé de se servir de ses autres sens, et notamment le toucher. Les doigts du cuisinier étaient froids et si fins... Ils carressaient le visage excité de l'épéiste. Comme Sanji aimait ça... Sans arrêter, il s'approcha de l'oreille de son amant.

-Tu aimerais bien voir, n'est-ce pas?

Comme pour lui répondre, Zoro voulu le prendre par le cou et l'embrasser avec frénésie. L'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié qu'il était enchaîné.

-Un peu de patience, j'arrive... Je profite, conclu le cuisinier, d'une voix des plus sensuelle.

Il desserra un peu le nœud du bandeau pour permettre à son prisonnier de glisser sur la barre... Il le fit s'asseoir, les mains touchant le sol. Satisfait, il resserra l'ensemble.

Alors qu'il s'approchait pour l'embrasser, un éclair de sadisme lui passa dans l'esprit...

-Zoro, tu sais que tu m'as fait mal... J'aimerais qu'on règle ça, je vais cherche quelque chose, disait-il d'une voix intrigante, malicieuse et surtout très excitante.

Le sabreur l'entendit donc partir et attendit, impatient. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est partit faire? Il va me laisser là? Il va ramener les autres? Me faire attendre comme ça... Sadique qu'il est... _Il grogna en terminant sa phrase. Alors que le blond ne s'était absenté qu'une minute, quand la proie entendit son adversaire de corps à corps arriver, il ne put s'empêcher de lui montrer son mécontentement. Il n'eu pas le temps de parler, quelque chose de froid était posé sur son cou. Quelque chose de long. Quelque chose de fin. Quelque chose en métal...

-C'est mon couteau préféré, expliqua Sanji. Si je devais mourir, ce serait avec.

Zoro essaya de rester impassible, en vain. Et curieusement, cette situation lui faisait ressentir de nouvelles sensations. _C'est donc ça la domination..._ Il aurait crut que ses tremblements venaient de la peur, mais en fin de compte, c'était l'envie, canalisée, qui faisait ça.

-Abrèges... réclama t-il,

Le blond ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de sourire, satisfait, un sourire que l'autre ne pouvait voir.

Remontant le couteau au creux de son oreille, il lui glissa :

-Me supplierais tu?

-Fais ce que tu veux... Répondit le Zoro, signe du scorpion, signe de la maitrise du sexe. Pour rien au monde il se serait rabaissé à le supplier, même s'il en mourait d'envie.

Le bélier, maitrise de l'esprit, ne perdit pas son sang froid.

-Je ferais ce que je veux...

Il commença, après avoir posé le couteau, heureux de son effet, par lui défaire le pantalon, lentement, lui retirant ce dernier et ce qu'il avait en dessous. Il passa le bout de ses doigts sur l'objet de désir de sa proie. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'attente ou l'ambiance, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait de cette taille. Premièrement surprit, il finit par se trouver amplement satisfait. Il le caressait de toute sa main, soutenant le geste, puis doigt par doigt, il referma son emprise, accélérant le rythme, voyant le bretteur se cambrer petit à petit. Il savait qu'il se retenait, et ça lui plaisait bien... Cela rajoutait une difficulté, il se devait de lui faire sortir un son bien particulier... Alors, sans perdre le rythme, il rajouta sa langue, ses lèvres. Zoro fut surprit, une bonne surprise... Tant surprit qu'il exauça le cuisinier. Un soupir, très profond, émana de sa bouche, avec en prime un son des cordes vocales... Il n'y avait rien à faire, les deux jubilaient de plaisir. Le seme, n'en tenant plus, se vida entièrement... Alors que le blond pensait être dégouté, il se découvrit presque appréciant... Il avait la preuve du plaisir à l'état brut dans la bouche.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas finit, j'ai encore à tirer d'autres choses de toi...

Zoro ria en silence._ Alors là, ça me plait. _Sanji s'approcha de lui, commença à dénouer son bandeau quand l'épéiste avança brutalement la tête, lui kidnappant les lèvres, mordant l'inférieure, pendant que le bout de tissu tomba par terre...

D'un trait, il remonta, emmenant le prédateur avec lui.

-Qui te dit que je pensais en avoir finit avec toi? J'en espérais pas moins!

-Voilà une bonne nouvelle! S'exclama le cuisinier.

Ce dernier s'avançait de telle façon qu'il sous-entendait l'envie d'être dominé, Zoro parvint à se retourner, grâce à la longueur des menottes déconcertantes.

-C'est quand même pas moi qui vais encore travailler? S'étonna le blond.

-Chacun son truc, cuistot...

Sanji aurait fait une œuvre d'art de n'importe quel bout de viande qui se proposait à lui... Alors forcement, là... Il commença à tailler le dos avec la langue, polir les épaules avec ses mains, taper en lui avec son sexe... Un tourbillon d'émotions. Le premier homme de l'équipage ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il ne trouvait plus d'oxygène tant il avait besoin de respirer vite. Les deux hommes transpiraient avec une véritable ferveur. Le blond s'appliquait dans chacun de ses mouvements, tous étaient réfléchis. Il voulait que ce soit inoubliable. Pour lui. Pour eux. _Pour nous_. Plus le bretteur se cambrait, plus ça l'excitait et plus il voulait continuer. Il lui faisait l'amour à un rythme qui l'étonnait lui même. Cette envie qui lui traversait les veines, qui l'habitait, qui le hantait prenait des aspects démesurés.

-Sanji... Murmura Zoro en un gémissement...

Alors que le cuisinier pensait qu'il était arrivé à la fin, entendre son amant chuchoter son nom le foudroya...

Il s'accrocha de plus bel aux épaules de l'épéiste, oubliant la douleur qu'il avait tant le plaisir était immense... Et dans une dernière pulsion, dans un dernier heurt de leurs corps, le blond dégorgea en l'escrimeur tout le fruit de leur passion...

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, leur corps collé l'un à l'autre, la bouche entrouverte, cherchant à respirer, reprendre leurs esprits... Zoro, en position de faiblesse, réclama à être dé-menotté... Il n'avait pas à prier auprès de son amant qui l'exauça aussitôt. En silence, ils se rhabillèrent.

_On fait quoi maintenant?_ Les deux se demandaient la même chose, ils ne savaient plus trop... _C'était un adieu, un magnifique adieu, t'as eu ce que tu voulais Sanji, contentes de toi de ça, ne l'oublie pas... _Se disait-il. Comme retour, c'est assez satisfaisant... _J'ai hâte de voir la suite... Il tiendra pas, _riait le scorpion en lui même.

Sanji se retourna d'un coup, se rua vers lui et le serra contre lui. D'un geste des plus affectif, le bretteur passa lui aussi ses bras autour du blond, le serrant à son tour. Il était persuadé du sens de cette étreinte jusqu'à sentir son amant sangloter silencieusement dans ses bras. Il le prit par les épaules, surprit, le détacha de lui pour lui demander :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Le mécheux baissa la tête, détacha son emprise et lui dit :

-J'aurais voulut tout t'expliquer...

-Sanji, de quoi tu parles? S'inquiétait son interlocuteur.

-De ça... Et lentement, il porta la main gauche sur son front, dégageant ses cheveux, tous ses cheveux... Montrant son œil au sourcil si tapageur, mais aussi son jumeau, l'autre coté.

L'épéiste ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Une cicatrice énorme, une marque profondément déchirée... Sans laisser tomber ses cheveux, le blessé s'expliqua :

-C'était il y a longtemps... Vraiment longtemps. Je ne connaissais pas encore la cuisinie, à part celle de ma mère. J'allais à l'école, comme tous les enfants de mon village. Je n'avais aucune passion comme ceux de mon age. Les navires réduits de la marine m'effrayait, je préférais regarder les filles chercher des coquillages, c'était plus doux... Mes parents disaient que j'espionnais les filles, ils trouvaient ça « mignon ». C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Et un jour, j'ai trouvé un autre garçon, pareil que moi. Toutes les atrocités lui faisait peur. Une relation très intense est née entre nous, on était toujours ensemble, à parler, on se chamaillait sans faire de baston...

Il se tut, Zoro ne savait pas quoi dire, pour l'inciter à continuer, il lui serra le bras de manière réconfortante, le regard sur le plancher, n'osant pas voir ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Sanji laissa d'ailleurs tomber ses cheveux, avant de continuer.

-On s'est suivit longtemps, très longtemps, trop pour certains... Tous les garçons, même si l'age est dérisoire, avaient une amoureuse qu'ils s'amusaient à embrasser... Nous, ça nous gênait pas, mais ça nous inspirait pas non plus... Et un jour, on s'est promené, on a prit le gouter chez lui. On critiquait tous les élèves qui batifolaient... Et on s'est regardés, on s'est comprit. On était pas pareils, nous ce qu'on voulait, c'était l'autre, être tous les deux, on s'aimait. Sans un mot, on s'est prit par la main, on est sortit dans son jardin, et on voulait se montrer notre amour...

Il prit sa respiration, la voix nouée.

-Alors on s'est embrassé. Loin le baiser ardent et langoureux, un simple baiser d'enfant, un baiser si symbolique... Son père est arrivé au même instant, nous a vu ainsi... Il s'est jeté sur Saki, l'a giflé, l'envoyant dans sa chambre. Quand il fut sur qu'il ne nous verrait plus, il s'empressa de m'attraper par le col, il me colla quelques baffes, quelques pains... Je restais impassible. Je le faisais pour Saki, pour nous. Si j'en sortais vivant, je le reverrais, disait il en pleurant. Alors je ne disais rien, je ne faisais rien, j'étouffais, j'avais mal, mais je ne disais rien... Il sortit alors un couteau de sa poche et voulu m'égorger, je bougea au dernier moment et il n'eut qu'une partie de mon visage, il n'eut que mon œil... Je partis en courant, il criait que si jamais je revenais il ferait pareil à Saki. Que je l'avais sali, que son fils ne deviendrait pas « ça » à cause du morveux que j'étais. Je suis arrivé chez moi, le visage en sang, j'ai menti à ma mère, lui ai dit que j'étais tombé sur un silex... J'avais si peur de sortir que je me suis enfermé chez moi, et j'ai commencé à toucher à la nourriture, pour m'occuper...

Le visage du blond était crispé, affreusement tordu, humide de toutes les larmes qu'il avait fait couler...

-Avec le temps, je ne supportais plus qu'on me demande d'où venait cette cicatrice. Je me suis laissé poussé une mèche, pour qu'on ne puisse plus rien voir, et attiré l'attention avec ce sourcil, disait il en montrant la partie en question. Et pour qu'on ne puisse pas me taquiner avec ça, je me suis inventé une personnalité de dragueur furieux sur toutes les filles...

Il tomba par terre. S'efforçant de parler correctement, il avait puisé dans toutes ses ressources. Sans hésiter, l'escrimeur s'abaissa aussitôt, le prenant dans ses bras.

Au bout d'un long silence, quand le blond s'était calmé, que sa respiration redevenait régulière, l'homme aux grandes lames s'exprima avec beaucoup de mal...

-Sanji, je sais pas si ça te fera mal ou pas, mais je voudrais te dire que... je...

Le blond se redressa aussitôt, un sourire forcé dessiné sur son visage.

-Je sais, pars, sois heureux avec elle. Sais juste que tu connais mon terrible secret...

Et il laissa Zoro ainsi, s'effaçant dans l'obscurité des cuisines...

J'ai prit énormément de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, fort en émotions du coté de mon esprit, j'espère vous avoir fait ressentir ce que je voulais...

Les vacances arrivent, vous allez partir et moi aussi (désolée pour les pauvres âmes qui vont restées ici et qui ne pourront pas lire de fictions à cause du départ des auteurs T^T) donc ce sera peut être le dernier chapitre avant fin aout... On verra si je peux écrire, si j'ai une connexion internet où je pars... Bref, bonnes vacances!

En espérant que vous avez aimé...

Votre dévoué SvartAlfe

(et merci à ma nouvelle lectrice, Yuni (L) )


	12. Chapter 11

_**C**__hapitre_**XI**

O MON DIEU ! Comment ai-je put vous laisser ainsi, chers lecteurs adorés ? En relisant ma fiction (je me suis foutue quelques baffes dans la foulée…) j'ai réalisé dans quel état d'attente vous pouviez être… Milles excuses !!! Mais les vacances, la rentrée… et un ordi portable perso en moins… è_é enfin ce n'est pas une excuse !! Je me remets de suite au travail, avec le plaisir d'avoir deux nouvelles lectrices ; je te remercie donc, Rem, pour ta sincère et plaisante review… Et Parmesan, avec l'espoir que cela te plaira, au moins un peu.

* * *

_** L**_a journée passait, lentement, cherchant à se faire désirer.

Zoro traînait lamentablement des pieds, tentant à trouver des réponses au si grand nombre de question qui le hantaient. _Mais pourquoi a t'il eu besoin de me cracher ça d'un coup au visage ? Il me fait confiance, c'est évident, il ne prendrait pas ce risque sinon…mais, pourquoi de cette façon ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire en parlant d'une femme ? Que je sois heureux avec ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Il ne veut plus de moi ? Maintenant qu'il m'a avoué la cause de son mal être, il ne veut plus que l'on soit ensemble ? Il a peur de mon regard ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je…_

De son coté, Sanji, dans les cuisines, avait demandé préalablement de rester seul au petit docteur, qui acceptait à la condition qu'il n'aurait qu'une heure et demie pour être tranquille, après les pirates débarqueraient pour prendre sa place et cuisiner… Cela ne ravit pas le blond, mais il finit par accepter, tout en tournant son compte minutes. A peine le renne eu franchit le seuil et refermé la porte derrière lui que le cuisinier malade s'effondra, se laissant tomber sans aucune espèce de retenue et pleura… Il pleurait tout ce qu'il avait, tout ce qu'il désirait, et tout ce qu'il perdait. Les portes étaient épaisses dans les cuisines… Plus rien n'empêchait les sanglots, les flots de larmes et de tristes gémissements… Plus le temps passait, plus Sanji devenait silencieux et plus les larmes coulaient de plus belles. Elles naissaient dans son œil à une vitesse inconcevable et roulaient sur sa joue si vite qu'elles se détachaient de sa peau sans aucune délicatesse pour venir à s'écraser vulgairement contre le carrelage, marquant ainsi une flaque qui grossissait, les gouttes lacrymales s'échappant par les joints… Même son œil meurtrit lui faisait mal, comme si les émotions voulaient aussi s'échapper par cet orifice depuis si longtemps clos… Il était recroquevillé sur lui même, en position fœtale, à trembler de froid, de chagrin et de manque, et à chaque fois que le compte minute annonçait une seconde passée, une larme venait à mourir par terre.

_Mais pourquoi je lui ai parlé de ça ? Maintenant je vais être tellement plus risible… Mais… Il n'y à que lui pour moi… Mais merde, ce n'est pas une raison ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de m'offrir comme ça, de me céder à lui ? Monsieur se ramène donc hop je me transforme en poupée ? Je suis d'un pathétique…Et il a le beau rôle lui ! Robin ne lui plait assez donc ça y'est, il vient me voir… Il va falloir qu'il choisisse ! Non… Même pas, il va rester avec elle, je ne veux pas être à sa merci ! Même… Même si ça me plait… Quand même un peu…Bordel ! _

Le compte minute retentit… Une heure s'était donc échappée, une heure que personne ne pourrait rattraper, que nul ne pourrait revivre… Et il lui restait une demi-heure avant que les autres ne débarquent… Même s'il se doutait qu'ils arriveraient avant. Il se releva subitement, essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche nonchalant et stoppa net toutes ses pleures. Il se dirigea vers les frigos, sortit les ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin et une fois arrivé dans les cuisines, il choisit les ustensiles nécessaires. Il savait déjà qui ferait quoi… Les rôles étaient décidés très scrupuleusement, de façon à ce que ça tourne au mieux, mais il doutait vraiment des résultats. S'il était sur qu'il n'aurait aucune séquelle, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à continuer de cuisiner, mais là, tout était différent. La seule chose qui lui restait, la cuisine, risquait de s'envoler s'il ne faisait pas attention, alors il devait sacrifier sa pièce de prédilections à des mains sauvages…

L'heure qu'il redoutait arrivait… Et Chopper avait réussit un exploit, personne n'avait tenté de s'infiltrer avant l'heure… Vraiment personne… Le blond en soupira.

« -Chopper, tu m'expliques comment tu t'y es prit pour que personne ne rentre ? Interrogea le blessé, vraiment interloqué.

-Et bien… J'ai dit à Luffy que si quelqu'un essayait de rentrer avant, personne ne mangerait, et donc lui y comprit… Il a barricadé l'entrée en se collant contre la porte et en s'accrochant à chaque bout du mur… Une étoile de mer sur un rocher !

-Et bien c'est vraiment classe, t'as assuré… » Le renne se passa le sabot dans le cou et sourit un peu mal à l'aise, assurant que ce qu'il avait fait était tout à fait normal… Mais il était flatté. D'ailleurs, un rien le flattait…

Et quand tout le monde fut entré, canalisé et qu'il avait expliqué où il ne fallait surtout pas aller, il annonça :

« -Luffy, tu surveilleras les doses dans les assiettes, qu'il n'y en ai pas de trop, on ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'on va amarrer je ne nous contenterais pas de manger que du poisson jusqu'à notre future… peut-être… arrivée. Zoro, tu t'occuperas de couper les ingrédients. Nami chérie, pardonne moi de cette tâche, tu nous serviras et débarrasseras cuisines et table… Usopp, tu t'occuperas des cuissons. Chopper, tu vérifieras si tout est correct dans les alliances, si les dosages sont justes… J'ai bien peur que certains ne savent pas se servir d'un doseur. Robin adorée, tu éplucheras les légumes et ôteras les arêtes des poissons. Francky, tu t'occuperas des sauces et boissons. Moi je superviserais tout ça… J'ai qu'un œil, mais je l'ai bien. C'est bien clair ?» Il avait tenté de rester dans un calme des plus total à l'énonciation de chacun des noms. Pour ne pas montrer un semblant d'affection pour certain, il les avait énoncé dans leur ordre d'intégration dans l'équipage.

Il y eu tout un tas d'affirmations pour les commandes du chef, plus ou moins sonores. Seul Luffy échappait à la règle, une fois de plus…

« -Mais moi, je peux mettre tout ce que je veux dans mon assiette ! Si c'est moi qui surveille… Héhé, t'as vu la ruse ! S'exclama t'il fou de joie.

-Capitaine, je surveillerais moi même ton assiette… » Luffy partit donc déçu surveiller les doses dans chaque assiette, imaginant à chaque dé de légume, à chaque grain de riz ce qu'il allait manquer pour la suite du voyage… C'était sur qu'il y aurait moins à manger ce soir. Mais quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas plus le droit de rations que les autres, il finit par accepter un peu plus dans les assiettes de ses camarades.

Zoro, lui, semblait assez bien se débrouiller, le maniement des lames, ça le connaissait plutôt bien. Rien ne semblait le perturber, il fixait le couteau inlassablement, s'appliquant à la tâche, tout en montrant quand même un certain temps d'adaptation… Et oui, un couteau de cuisinier est plus léger qu'un katana… En vérité, ce que son amant passé ignorait, c'est que dans le brillant de sa lame, il observait le blond, et dès qu'il le voyait occupé à autres choses, il se retournait et l'observait… Une observation qui pourrait aussi être appelée fixation obsessionnelle. Ayant remarqué que dans les nombreux couteaux qu'il lui avait laissé son préféré en faisait partie, il venait à se poser maintes questions sur le pourquoi de ce geste, mais une chose était sure, c'était bel et bien ce couteau _là_. Oui… Il se souvenait bien de son contact contre sa peau…

Dès qu'un couteau était sali, dès qu'une assiette était posée, Nami s'apprêtait à tout nettoyer. Quand un premier plat était prêt, elle le montrait à Chopper, puis à Sanji, et quand les deux acceptaient, elle allait le ranger dans un frigo pour le temps de préparer entrée, plat et dessert, rien ne se perde.

Usopp ne faillit pas une seule fois à la tache, il était très méticuleux, tous les plats étaient parfaitement cuits. Il expliqua, avec une modestie invisible, qu'à force de travailler, de faire des efforts, de risquer de se bruler, il maitrisait le feu… et se fit brûler le bout du doigt au même instant.

Chopper, lui, s'amusait assez bien… Il avait un rôle important, et après avoir claqué des dents pour faire une réflexion, Sanji lui expliqua que la vie de ses membres d'équipage était entre ses mains. Alors il faisait attention à chaque mesure, demandant de refaire une sauce s'il y avait un centilitre de trop… Il arriva à décrocher un sourire au blond.

Robin ne s'était pas faite prier, elle épluchait les légumes un à un, « refusant d'utiliser son fruit du démon »… Et dès qu'un légume était épluché, elle l'apportait à Zoro, accumulant les sourires et doigts perdus…

Francky prit ceci comme un défi personnel, rien ne l'empêcherait de faire une sauce parfaite, et de choisir les boissons qui s'accommoderaient le mieux avec... Et se résigna à utiliser du cola. Après que Chopper lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, il réussit à avoir son accord et celui du maître cuisinier.

Cette vue d'ensemble lui plaisait bien, tout ce qu'il se passait était acceptable… au niveau gastronomique. Il était ravi, il n'en espérait même pas autant. _Espérons simplement qu'ils pourront rééditer cet exploit…_

Peut être était-ce parce que son geste était trop machinal, mais le bretteur commençait à perdre l'allure… Sanji s'approcha donc, après milles hésitations et le découvrit les doigts crispés et complètement blancs. L'intéressé avait remarqué son approche, et ne chercha pas à le montrer, il joua même le surprit quand il était assez près. Sans un mot, le chef posa sa main sur celle de l'apprenti, glissa chacun de ses doigts sur les siens, et lui montra le mouvement… Zoro ne pouvait pas arrêter de respirer cette odeur… La sienne. La leur. Ensemble. Mais très vite, Chopper eu besoin d'un accord, Robin s'approcha pour donner le poisson épluché… Ils furent obligés de reprendre tous deux leurs activités respectives. Mais cette fois ci, Sanji n'avait pas le même regard sur les plats, il était bien plus mélancolique et Zoro était plus à l'affut… Et remarqua les vas et viens incessants de Robin.

« -Tu es obligée de venir à chaque fois que tu as fait un truc ?

-C'est simplement pour pas trop te brusquer, si je les ramenais tous à la fois, j'aurais peur que tu trouves le nombre trop grand et…

-C'est bon… Tu ramèneras plusieurs à la fois, ou tu peux aussi les faire passer avec ton fruit du démon… J'me demande à quoi ça te sert. » Elle ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de se retourner et de s'exécuter. Sanji, lui, n'en avait pas perdu une miette. _Il joue rudement bien la comédie. En même temps, elle se montre trop, pudique comme il est, ce n'est pas très étonnant… Elle le connaît si mal… Mais merde ! Pourquoi elle !? _Cette fois ci, ce fut avec un regard plus dur, un sourcil froncé que le cuisinier prêtait attention aux plats qu'on lui présentait.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne humeur vraiment inouïe. Tout le monde vantait ses mérites à chacun des plats, quand finalement Nami prit la parole.

« -Je crois que ça nous permet de voir que Sanji est un cuisinier qui fait tout ça, en même temps, et encore plus vite…

-Et c'est surtout meilleur quand c'est lui qui fait… » Renchérit Luffy. La rouquine sourit à son capitaine, et finit par approuver ce qu'elle venait de dire par un signe de tête. Sanji, s'habillant de nouveau dans un uniforme de dragueur, répondit d'une voix langoureuse…

« -Oui mais Nami, c'est comme moi ! Pour faire mon boulot, il faudrait que chacun fasse une tâche précise ! Commenta Usopp. » Certains levèrent les yeux ciel, d'autres soupirèrent, mais tous le firent en souriant. Le bricoleur au long nez demanda qu'on approuve son idée, mais personne ne le fit. Ce fut Sanji qui reprit la parole, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« -Quand je cuisinerais à nouveau, ton tablier de serveuse me manquera… Tu pourras toujours t'amuser à jouer à ça avec moi, tous les deux dans… » Il voulut terminer sa phrase. _Tous les deux dans les cuisines_. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué à prononcer… Mais la vision de deux amants dans les cuisines lui rappelait trop de choses… Il se tut, baissa la tête, et se concentra sur son assiette. Zoro, les mêmes souvenirs en tête, le rejoint dans son mouvement. Nami qui ne vit pas la chose de la même façon, répliqua :

« -Et bien, merci pour avoir évité de prononcer tous tes détails sordides… Tu t'arranges avec le temps, tu trouves pas Robin ? On l'a quand même moins sur le dos… » La brune se contenta de faire un petit sourire… Puis la discussion reprit sur un tas de sujets, comme la future destination… La navigatrice eu du mal à expliquer à son capitaine qu'elle n'avait plus aucune idée d'où ils allaient et qu'elle ne pouvait même plus envisager de faire demi-tour… car elle ne savait pas d'où ils venaient. Luffy fut étrangement sérieux, et donna à Nami carte blanche…Hautement touchée, elle lui assura qu'ils arriveraient vite à terre… Et il lui répondit qu'elle avait toute sa confiance, depuis le début.

Ce fut encore Nami qui était au centre des choses le soir, c'était elle qui était de corvée. Sanji décida de l'aider, prétextant son amour pour elle… La version officieuse, c'est qu'il avait peur de son amour pour Zoro, peur de le croiser de nouveau dans les couloirs quand ils se rendraient dans leur hamac respectif, peur de frôler son corps à nouveau. Il se sentait ridicule, mais il avait aimé poser sa main sur celle de son amant échu, il avait aimé se glisser un peu sur lui, le sentir, le respirer, vivre un instant avec lui. Mais à présent, plus rien ne serait comme avant, et il le savait, il ne vivrait plus jamais ces instants avec lui.

Quand ils eurent terminé de tout nettoyer, Nami se rendit aux cabines, ayant refusé l'escorte galante du blond… qui en fut ravi. Il en profita pour errer sur le ponton du Vogue Merry, passant devant l'endroit de leur premier duel… Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer gravement.

Zoro à l'instar de son amant passé, ne trouvait pas le sommeil. D'ailleurs, comment l'aurait il put ? Le hamac avait absorbé l'odeur du blond, il le sentait encore avec lui… Il se souvint de chacun de ses instants de plaisir, du reflet de ses cheveux, de l'éclat de son regard, du subtil de ses mouvements, de la précision de son corps, de la douceur de sa peau, de la façon dont il se faisait désirer, de la manière qu'il le désirait, de la tendresse qu'il avait pour lui… Oui, il n'oubliait aucune attention que Sanji avait eue pour lui. Comment les oublier, comment oublier les plus doux instants de son existence, comment oublier les rêves qu'il venait de se bâtir ? Le cuisinier lui avait offert un monde idyllique où il s'était surprit plusieurs fois à rêver et à vouloir conquérir… Et une fois que le bretteur était enfin sur de sa décision, tout fut anéanti… Et sans comprendre pourquoi, sans être sur, il savait que tout était de sa faute et qu'il avait commit une grave erreur… Il se retourna, se rappelant une énième fois cette nuit qui l'habitait de toutes parts de son être… et il soupira gravement.

Sanji prit tout son temps pour rentrer, envisageant même de dormir dehors, à la belle étoile… Après tout, il serait libre de toutes odeurs et bruits… Mais jamais vraiment libre de ses pensées, jamais libre de se sentir aussi dénué de tristesse qu'un oiseau… Il se hasarda à regarder les étoiles… A_u moins, quand on est une étoile, on a moins de problème… On brille pour tout le monde… On est peinard… On est là haut… _Il finit par se résoudre à rentrer… Il n'avait pas allumé de nouvelles cigarettes, depuis une heure il avait le même mégot entre les lèvres, le gout du tabac froid… _C'est sur qu'il avait meilleur goût, mais face à ça, tout à meilleur gout de toutes manières. _Presque arrivé, Nami sortit en trombes et lui demanda les clés et le lieu de la cachette pour l'engrais… Elle oubliait tous les soirs de nourrir ses orangers adorés. Avec la plus grande galanterie, Sanji sortit une petit clé de sa poche intérieure, frôlant la clé des menottes, et divulgua le lieu où était dissimulé l'engrais. Elle le remercia poliment, presque surprise qu'il ne tente pas de la raccompagner.

«-Tu as raison Nami chérie, on est jamais à l'abri d'un miracle, tout le monde peut changer !

-Oui, c'est vrai Sanji, tout change, même toi…

-Moi ? Oui je drague moins mais… c'est juste pour mieux vous attraper après ! » Déclara t'il dans un clin d'œil, ce qui eu le mérite de faire rire la cartographe.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais je parlais d'autre chose… Même si c'est à cause d'un accident, tu ne cuisines plus… Enfin tout le monde est bizarre… Robin a des attitudes vraiment étranges, Zoro n'en parlons pas… Chopper, il y a quelques jours était trop stréssé ! Enfin bon bref… Luffy tient le coup… je crois… Hein ?

-Heu oui Nami chérie, oui oui, tu as raison, et tu as toujours eu raison. Je crois que c'est quand Robin… adorée… a annoncé la terrible nouvelle pour la trajectoire de Merry que tout est partit en spaghetti…

-Oui, peut être… Bon merci Sanji, je vais leur donner à manger et je me couche… Il y a de la difficulté demain ! Et puis, je ne vais pas beaucoup dormir avec la route à surveiller…

-Oui, bonne nuit Nami chérie. » Et chacun partirent de leur coté.

Lorsque le cuisinier fut enfin dans son hamac, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder la silhouette éclairée par quelques rayons lunaires de l'homme aux grandes lames… Et quand il s'endormit, l'épéiste se retourna et admira l'homme aux petites lames, cherchant vainement de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas… Ou du moins ce qui n'allait plus. Car il le savait, il en était sur. Tout n'était par perdu. Sinon, il ne se serait jamais comporté ainsi avec lui quand il lui avait montré son savoir pour couper les légumes… Cet instant fut court, mais il avait existé. Un autre allait-il exister de nouveau ? Il l'espérait… Mais ne savait plus comment faire…

Ils prirent beaucoup de temps à s'endormir… S'endormir dans un sommeil tendu, tissé de cauchemars et sueurs froides…

Zoro rêvait de son amie d'enfance, il la voyait, un visage enfantin et un corps adulte, mur et même très entraîné. Il était ravi de la voir, elle lui proposa un entraînement et découpa en fines tranches Sanji … Ayant prit soin de mettre son cœur de coté et de croquer dedans comme une pomme, devant le bretteur qui était à présent emprisonné et dont les lèvres étaient collées… « _Tu n'aurais jamais dut t'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi ! J'en suis morte ! Abruti !_ » Lui hurla t'elle.

Sanji se voyait en compagnie de clones de Zoro, qui l'aimaient tous, se jetèrent sur lui avec amour, l'embrassèrent de partout… Jusqu'à ce que Robin passe et emmène les huit clones dont une queue et oreilles de chien avaient poussé sur eux, tirant sans hésitation sur des laisses en cuir, jetant au blond un « _Je les aurais tous, rien qu'à moi _» dans un rire effroyable.

Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut ensemble, regardant dans l'obscurité l'autre… Et lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'un regard fut échangé, ils se retournèrent subitement, comme presque pris au piège… Une fois la respiration et le rythme cardiaque calmés, ils sourirent, heureux de ce malheureux échange, et s'endormirent, plus paisiblement.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… ça change un peu… Mais je suis décidée à foutre le bordel… Gniark !!

Merci de me suivre, vraiment… Quand on vit pour écrire, écrire et écrire… Quoi de plus beau que de se faire lire ??

PS : Bon anniversaire à Thoru78 (L) 

**D**_row_


	13. Chapter 12

**Aujourd'hui, je voudrais vous faire part d'une révélation que j'ai eu il n'y a pas très longtemps… Je ne pensais pas que le yaoi, et surtout le ZoroSanji était si présent et important pour moi... (genre le crime de dire ça! Attendez, vous comprendrez...) Oui, je dessinais des chibi d'eux (et non, ce n'est pas par fausse modestie que je vous dirais qu'ils étaient et sont encore ratés) mais cela me semblait plus ou moins normal… Je les aime quoi!C'est lorsque j'ai écrit leur deux prénoms contre la parodie de ma douche embuée que j'ai eu le déclic… Bref… C'est beau T^T**

**Je pourrais prendre du temps à l'écriture des chapitres, mais j'ai une bonne (j'espère) excuse ! J'écris pour votre plus grand plaisir (le mien aussi, je l'admets ^^') une nouvelle fiction sur Zoro et Sanji et j'ai enfin publié mon one shot d'Ace et Luffy… J'ai une idée de yuri dans la tête… Si ça venait à intéresser quelqu'un, il faut me le dire et zou, je m'exécute ! (Ne suis-je pas parfaite…)**

**Bon, après m'être éternisée sur mon blabla d'auteur… Place à l'histoire… Qui j'espère encore, vous plaira… et je remercie d'ailleurs Vampir-Kun, … , Rem et Thoru78 pour leur fidélité à mon égard (heu, je parle à des clients de bordel là ou quoi ? O_O) Bon, je me la boucle, et vous présente mon chapitre… Mais encore merci. Sans vous... Ce ne serait_ vraiment _pas pareil.  
**

**

* * *

**

_**C**__hapitre_**XII**

Lorsque Zoro se réveilla, il était seul dans les couchettes. Il réfléchit d'ailleurs longuement… Soit ils s'étaient tous levé très tôt et il n'était pas en retard, soit il ne manquait à personne. Il opta pour la seconde option lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la matinée devait être bien avancée à la vue des rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers les rideaux... _à vraiment personne _remarqua t'il quand il comprit que le hamac de Sanji était vide. Il avait espéré, quelques instants, qu'il allait surgir du lit et lui sauter dessus avec une folle envie… Mais non. Il se retourna et voulu prendre son bandana sur le tonneau qui lui servait de table de nuit… lorsqu'il remarqua que quelqu'un avait pensé à lui.

Son petit déjeuner était délicatement posé et son bandana plié. Un plateau comportait des tartines parfaitement beurrées et la confiture était de la même façon étalée. Il y avait même un verre opaque et il espérait que… Non, du jus d'orange… Le saké se sera donc pour plus tard... Oui, plus tard.

Il profitait de cet instant si particulier… Cette attention du blond… Cette délicatesse. Il savourait chacune de ses tartines, sur que la journée qu'il allait passer serait un délice comparable. Il s'empara de son bandana, le déplia à la hâte sans y prêter attention, fixant avec un sourire indescriptible la porte, pressé de la franchir et de le revoir.

Mais il aurait dut faire attention.

De son foulard s'était échappé un morceau de papier, où la main du blond avait écrit, après de longues ébullitions de son ami le cerveau, ces quelques mots :

_« Profite bien de ce petit déjeuner, et en même temps je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te le prépare… Robin m'a tout raconté. T'es qu'un sale connard finalement, et j'ai pas trouvé mieux que de m'amouracher de ta personne… Profite bien d'elle, je vais profiter de mon coté aussi… Que le meilleur gagne. »_

Oui, il aurait mieux fait de lire ces quelques mots. Mais bon, au moins il aurait une surprise comme ça…

Robin, pour sa part, avait une paire de yeux qui traînait dans la chambre depuis qu'elle avait vu le cuisinier en sortir. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il y avait fait, mais à la vue du plateau-déjeuner, elle s'en doutait. Sa paire d'yeux lui sauva la mise… Elle eu le temps d'analyser le petit papier… Et se hâta d'aller le chercher, quand elle fut sure que personne ne la croiserait. La chance ne sourit pas toujours aux mêmes…

Arrivé sur le ponton, après être passé à la salle de bain, Zoro remarqua un bon nombre de choses… Nami, avec les sourcils froncés, avait un air très bougon. Robin, elle, paraissait particulièrement souriante. Luffy avait l'air amplement satisfait de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et pour cause… Ce fut ce détail qui s'imprima sous le cortex de l'escrimeur. Sanji était aux petits soins avec le capitaine, et à des soins très… particuliers ! Normalement, Sanji soignait moins les plats qu'il servait à son capitaine… Oui, vu le nombre d'assiettes qu'il lui servait normalement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre autre chose… Mais en plus de ces attentions, ce qui surprit aussi Zoro…

« -Hé, Prince ! Tu n'es plus souffrant ?

-A croire que non… Baka…

-Bah… Tu pourras reprendre tes fonctions alors ! _Toutes… _»

Alors que le bretteur avait ignoré l'insulte du blond, ce dernier avait ignoré ces allusions, se contentant de penser…

_Putain mais il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi là ? Mais merde… Il va redescendre sur terre la feuille de thé vert… Parce que ça ne va pas durer comme ça… Robin m'explique gentiment qu'il est venu vers elle, qu'elle a accepté parce qu'il avait dit clairement qu'il ne voulait plus de moi et qu'il me rejetait à chaque fois mais… Merde ce n'est pas le cas ! Mais je vais faire comment moi ? Luffy c'était une bonne idée mais je ne tiendrais jamais comme ça… Il a fallut que je me mette ça en tête depuis cette nuit où Robin m'a reveillé grâce à son fruti du démon... En même temps, lui faire son petit déjeuner n'était pas très sain d'esprit... Mais il ne l'est pas non plus l'enfoiré!  
_

Le bretteur, de son coté, perdait vraiment les pédales, et parmi ses multiples idées pour tenter de se rapprocher du blond, il finit par en choisir une, qui n'était pas forcément la meilleure…

« - Mais t'es quand même craquant avec cet œil tu sais*… J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de ça… » Lui murmura t'il dans le creux de l'oreille, marchant près de lui, puis continuant sa route, comme si de rien n'était.

Sanji était à présent sur de ce qu'il se passait… Il se moquait ouvertement de lui ! Lui susurrer des choses pareilles, d'une manière pareille… Non, vraiment il abusait ! Vraiment décidé, il regarda Luffy et lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur… Qui eu le mérite de faire rire le jeune capitaine. Mais le marmiton n'était pas décidé à s'en arrêter là… Vraiment pas. Il s'installa derrière le dossier du brun et fit glisser ses mains sur ses bras nus, glissant si loin que ses doigts ses confondirent avec ceux du morfale…

« -Mais tu fous quoi Sanji ?

-Je vais t'apprendre à manger correctement… » Alors il installa méticuleusement chacun de ses doigts sur leur jumeau, plantant délicatement dans des bouts parfaitement découpés pour les mettre avec la plus grande attention dans la bouche élastique.

Luffy prenait ça pour un jeu et se laissait faire… Pour une fois que le sourcil en vrille ne tirait pas la gueule où draguait une nana… ça lui faisait du bien !

Cette scène n'avait évidement pas échappé au bretteur, qui n'était pas partit bien loin... _Mais… Pourquoi ? Il a fait exactement la même chose hier pour me montrer comment couper et là… à Luffy ?_ Fou de rage, il se résigna à tourner une fois pour toutes le dos au blond.

Mais la scène avait aussi été observée de très près par Nami… Qui, sans s'en rendant compte à son plus grand déplaisir, était jalouse.

*

*****

*

Cela faisait maintenant des heures que la scène était passée et que Zoro se la remaniait dans la tête, analysant toutes les possibilités, toutes pires les unes que les autres…Durant ce dur l'abs de temps, il avait reprit ses durs entraînements…

_Putain, mais c'est que j'ai tout laissé tomber moi… Pff… Tout ça pour cet espèce de blond… Ce Prince… Mon prince…_

Et dans un soupir, il relâcha un peu ses biceps, un peu trop ses pectoraux… Et les cinq barils de saké qu'il soulevait se sont juste un peu effondrés, le noyant dans une cascade d'alcool, dont les lamelles de bois et de ferraille qui le maintenait se prenaient dans son visage endurcit.

Un peu assommé, il allongea le reste de son corps par terre, et attendit. Quoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il attendait… Et quelque chose arriva.

Quelque chose, plutôt quelqu'un. Une silhouette longiligne s'approcha de lui, une silhouette qui tellement parfaite aurait séduite n'importe quel homme. Mais ce que le bretteur aimait dans Sanji, c'était son coté vicieux et le fait qu'il soit réellement imparfait… Dans son mensonge perpetuel, dans ses regards et attention, oui, le vice s'imissait. Alors la vue de Robin ne le comblait pas, mais après tout, il pourrait s'en contenter... Si Sanji était décidé à l'oublier et s'amuser avec le capitaine, pourquoi lui ne pourrait pas jouer un peu avec la navigatrice?

« -Zoro, ça va ? »

Le temps qu'il voulu prendre à répondre pour le donner langoureux lui donna une idée… Et si, après tout, il jouait la carte de l'alcool ? Il avait effectivement bu quelques gorgées, mais pas au point d'être saoul, non, pas lui, ami des soirées saké...

« -Robin, c'est donc toi ?

-Evidement, pourquoi, que se passe t'il ?

-Il faut donc que je fasse tout ça pour que tu me remarques… Robin… Te voir glisser dans tout ce saké perdu à jamais comblerait mes instincts masculins … » Il jouait le jeu à merveilles. Même Robin s'était surprise à y croire… S'il réussissait tellement bien son jeu, c'était probablement parce qu'il s'imaginait Sanji ainsi, glisser dans cet alcool, la chemise tellement imbibée, les cheveux gouttant, les lèvres humides… Oui, Zoro se l'imaginait bien, même vraiment bien… Trop bien même, Robin pouvait aussi voir se dessiner sur le corps de l'épéiste.

« -Zoro… Tu as trop bu… Je… » Elle était réellement déstabilisée. Voir le pantalon du second membre d'équipage ainsi tendu la flattait d'une certaine manière… Et sans cacher ce qu'il se passait, et même avec un air encore plus provocant et saoul, il continua :

« - Oui j'ai bu Robin… Mais tu le sais que je suis cœur de pierre… Je fais que des conneries en ce moment… Et j'ai même pas le courage de te dire à quel point tu me plais… Tu te rends compte… Faut qu'j'me termine avec ça pour te l'dire… Putain… Et je bande en plus ! » L'archéologue était écarlate… Le bretteur aussi, mais c'était normal pour quelqu'un de saoul... mais normal aussi pour quelqu'un qui a honte de ce qu'il se passe devant lui.

« -Hé Robin… Tu m'aides à me relever, on va en cuisine, que le coq nous prépare un truc ! Juste assez pour prendre des forces mais pas trop pour pas gaver… J'ai envie de te dévorer… » La brune ne se fit pas prier longtemps et aida la loque à se relever, mais le talon de ses bottines glissa et se retrouva elle aussi les fesses mouillées de saké.

« -Robin… Tu veux ça maintenant, tout de suite ? » Il savait très bien que la brune refuserait ainsi… Il ne prenait pas vraiment de risques au final. Robin toussa, se releva et l'aida à son tour à se relever.

« -Ha lala, t'es bonne Robin ! T'es bonne avec moi… Ho putain ! T'es même bonne tout court ! » Il riait aux éclats vulgairement. La brune le prit par le bras et l'emmena sur le ponton.

« -On va pas dans ta chambre ? » Demanda-t-il fort, espérant que le cuisinier puisse l'entendre une fois arrivé non loin des cuisines.

« -Non, on va aller manger un truc, comme tu le voulais… N'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais j'allais oublier… Allez chez le marmiton ! »

Une fois arrivée, l'archéologue espérait que Zoro calmerait ses ardeurs. Oui, évidement qu'elle était ravie d'avoir cette opportunité, mais ce n'était pas dans ces conditions là qu'elle s'imaginait se dérouler les choses… Le bretteur, une fois servi par un Sanji au regard bien noir au « couple » et un sourire bien trop abusé à son capitaine, fit du pied ouvertement à Robin, si maladroitement qu'il tapait aussi dans les pieds de table, la faisant trembler. Puis lorsque son sandwich (particulièrement bien préparé) était enfin englouti, il se leva brusquement, puis ayant lancé un « je vais me taper Robin » très distingué, il s'élança vers les couchettes… La concernée mal à l'aise promis qu'elle allait régler le problème sur le champs… Luffy, lui fronçait les sourcils.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Bah, ch'ais pas, il la frappe avec son pied, là il déclare qu'il veut la boxer et… Personne ne réagit… Pourquoi Sanji ? On est camarade non!?» La brune quitta la pièce d'un pas pressée et d'un sourire pincé. A peine la porte franchie, elle s'élança dans sa chambre, une paire de yeux qui trainaient déjà derrière la table de chevet.

Quand elle arriva, tout était comme elle le sentait déjà : il était endormi de façon grotesque, une bulle qui sortait pour finir par exploser et se transformer en un filet de bave… Elle secoua lentement la tête et se laissa tomber sur le lit, ce qui eu le mérite de « réveiller » le faux saoul.

« -Ha, je t'attendais ! » S'indigna-t-il avec un hoquet très bien imité.

«-Zoro… Je ne peux pas… Tu es saoul !

-Mais Robin… Ce n'est qu'une feinte tu le sais… J'ai une folle envie mais je n'ose pas… Et puis demain, même cet après'm je ne pourrais plus faire marche arrière… Robin… Ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie ! » Il demandait ça avec une nonchalance magistrale, affalé sur le lit avec un véritable sourire de bourré.

« -Si… Mais…

-Chhhhhhhhht ! Tu vas te mettre une tenue super sexy et reviens… Mais vite hein ! » Coupée dans sa phrase, elle savait encore moins où donner de la tête. Après quelques instants de tri intensifs sous son cortex, elle se risqua à sortir de la pièce, l'esprit assez ailleurs pour ne pas surveiller « l'alcoolique _». Et puis, il a tellement bu… Quand je reviendrais, il dormira surement…_

Alors qu'elle se hâtait vers la salle de bain où se trouvaient ses tenues, Zoro quant à lui, une fois qu'il fut sur que la jeune archéologue soit partit, réalisa son problème… Et la situation le terrifiait. Alors il se décida à réfléchir à comment expliquer à Robin la situation, car après tout, il ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit avec elle. Il ne tenait plus en place et décida de fouiner un peu dans sa chambre, nous révélant son aspect curieux, que peu connaissent. Il commença par ce que tout le monde aurait fait, soulever les couvercles des boîtes pour voir ce qu'elles pouvaient cacher, et il entrouvrit un placard… Et put admirer les liasses de parchemins, parfaitement rangés. Il prit le premier de chaque piles, pouvant lire, ou plutôt simplement voir des symboles qui l'effrayaient… _Elle peut comprendre des trucs pareils !?_ Il ne s'éternisait sur aucun des papiers, même sur ceux où étaient écrits «top secret » en rouge, ne les comprenant pas plus… Sur un tas un peu plus haut, lorsqu'il saisit une feuille, une beaucoup plus petite glissa… Et il put comprendre ce qui était écrit dessus cette fois-ci.

_« Profite bien de ce petit déjeuner, et en même temps je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te le prépare… Robin m'a tout raconté. T'es qu'un sale connard finalement, et j'ai pas trouvé mieux que de m'amouracher de ta personne… Profite bien d'elle, je vais profiter de mon coté aussi… Que le meilleur gagne. »_

L'écriture de Sanji… Il en était sur. Il est vrai qu'écrire était rare pour les pirates, mis à part ceux qui en avaient besoin, mais un jour, dans un repas très spécial, le chef s'était amusé à écrire le menu sur un tableau noir… Il reconnaitrait ses « e » parmi tous, cette façon de décaler son point sur les « i »…

Mais…

_Mais…_

_C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !?_

_*_

Sanji, lui, avait lâché les mains élastiques de son capitaine. Sanji, lui, avait jeté les couverts. Sanji, lui, était partit des cuisines, sans un mot. Sanji, lui, pleurait.

*

Tout tournait très vite à présent dans l'esprit du bretteur… bien que ce ne soit pas la chose la plus facile qu'il ai eu à faire. Il se devait de réfléchir… « _Le petit déjeuner_ » était forcément celui de ce matin alors… Alors oui ! Cela expliquait son comportement si méprisant… _Mais… Quelle est cette histoire de Robin ? Qu'a-t-elle put lui raconter ?_ Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il c'était passé avec elle… Vouloir rendre le blond jaloux, aussi puéril soit il, s'était fait après le petit déjeuner alors… Qu'avait elle put lui dire !? Ou alors… Lui aurait elle inventé quelque chose ?

*

Le blond marchait sur le ponton, cherchant tristement un sens à tout ce qu'il se passait, cherchant une explication au comportement de son amant déchu… La seule chose qu'il put faire, c'est soupirer, et continuer à errer.

Une porte était ouverte, et sans même s'en rendre compte, il rentra dans le corridor où se trouvaient les couchettes et salles d'eaux, avec les petits salons et les trappes secrètes. Réalisant où il était, il en profita pour prendre un autre petit couloir, histoire passer à la salle de bain des hommes pour se rafraichir, qui est face à celle des femmes.

« -Sanji !? Mais… Que fais tu là ?

-Robin… Wah… Cette tenue… Pour Zoro je suppose… » Tous deux baissèrent la tête.

« -Oui… Enfin…

-Ne te justifie pas. Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Le seul fautif dans l'histoire, c'est lui. » Elle lui fit un sourire triste, qu'il ne remarqua pas vraiment, les yeux encore trop bouffis par les larmes, mais un détails ne lui échappa pas…

« -Je sais pas si c'est fait exprès mais… Tu as un œil de maquillé… Pas l'autre…

-Ha, oui, j'avais oublié ! C'est qu'en entendant les bruits de pas dans le couloir, je m'inquiétais… Je termine… A plus tard Sanji... » Et elle retourna en vitesse dans la salle de bain.

Désemparé de la voir habillé ainsi, de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer, ce qu'ils allaient faire, il se retourna et décida que les cuisines seraient le seul lieu de son réconfort. Il essayait de se voir dans le reflet de ses chaussures qui se trainaient lamentablement par terre… Par de nombreux soupirs il faillit perdre sa cigarette mais la rattrapa au dernier moment, seul instant où la scène se montrait dynamique… Mais pas que, finalement. Lorsque sa main effleura la poignée qui le mènerait dehors, une autre porte, au bout du corridor s'ouvrit à la volée…

*

Nami faisait les cent pas, jetant des coups d'œil affolés un peu partout. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend !? Avant, ça me faisait rien de le voir, qu'il me sourisse… Même s'il sourit tout le temps… Mais là… Le voir avec l'autre comme ça… Non mais c'est impossible à envisager… Pas moi ! Et… PAS LUI !_

_*  
_

« -Sanji, attends ! » Criait quelqu'un. _Quelqu'un…_

Le blond savait très bien à qui appartenait cette voix... Mais oserait-il se retourner et s'adresser une nouvelle fois à lui?En même temps, ils faisaient partis du même équipage, alors ils seraient bien obligés de se parler de nouveau... Et pourquoi il se ramène d'ailleurs? Il devait pas aller se "taper Robin"?

Dans un ultime effort, il se retourna et constata ce qu'il savait déjà... Zoro était là, derrière lui. Mais... Avec un papier dans les mains, et pas n'importe le quel. Pourquoi?

«-Un problème? » Demanda t'il avec dédain, mais espèrant quand même une réponse.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plait… Bon je sais que je fous le bordel monstre et qu'il y a des histoires de couples à la mords-moi-le-noeud… Je sais aussi que ça ne plait pas à tous mais voilà, c'est ainsi, je voulais jouer sur la jalousie pour ce chapitre... ^^'

Je tiens aussi à vous annoncer que les temps sont graves... Ce chapitre, est un des derniers! Je ne vous dis pas combien il en reste (je ne le sais même pas moi même xD) mais je sais que je m'approche de la fin... Voilà... ^^'

Je rappelle juste pour le OS yuri, je sais que des fois les notes en haut de page on les oublie donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un, qu'on me dise :P J'ai l'idée mais il me manque le courage xD Donc... Voilà voilà.

Encore merci de m'avoir lu... Et à la très vite suite! (ça, c'était de la France très beaucoup bien parlée, oui oui)

* * *

*Vampir-kun, cette réplique était pour toi =D =P J'ai réussit à la placer ( ;


End file.
